


How the mighty fall (In Love)

by Lilaluux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and secretly huge fans of each other), (in wich victor and yuuri are famous authors), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pining, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux
Summary: Cada fan de Victor Nikiforov tiene tres cosas en común:1. Tiene una expectativa irreal del amor.2. Marca su calendario con las fechas de la publicación de su nuevo libro y de los estrenos de su última adaptación.3. Siente un apasionado amor/odio hacia su gran rival, un misterioso autor cuyo seudónimo responde a sólo dos letras: “KY”.Fic Originalaquí





	1. Detroit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how the mighty fall (in love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202108) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> Yuri!!! on Ice es propiedad de estudios MAPPA y de sus respectivos creadores. Así como la trama de este fic. Yo sólo me adjudico su traducción.  
> Este fic es original de Braveten quien muy amable me dio su autorización para traducirlo y postearlo al español. Todos los creditos a ella. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Portada**  
> 
> 
>   
>  [ ](https://ibb.co/mJjh7o)   
> 

 

Cada fan de Victor Nikiforov tiene tres cosas en común.

  1. Tiene una expectativa irreal del amor.



 

  1. Marca su calendario con las fechas de la publicación de su nuevo libro y de los estrenos de su última adaptación.



 

  1. Siente un apasionado amor/odio hacia su gran rival, un misterioso autor cuyo seudónimo responde a sólo dos letras: “KY”



(Irónicamente, cada fan de KY comparte estas mismas características.)

– ¿De nuevo? –sisea Victor, actualizando su Twitter por enésima vez, porque ciertamente, _ciertamente_ esto no puede estar pasando. Él anunció el lanzamiento de su siguiente novela tan sólo ayer, y por supuesto KY había elegido el día de hoy para anunciar el lanzamiento de _su_ siguiente novela. Los fans estaban de los nervios decidiendo cuál de los libros deberían pre-ordenar y escribiendo tweets que los 140 caracteres apenas y alcanzaban.

Yakov aparece por detrás de la computadora de Victor. La oficina editorial de Yakov es pequeña pero eficaz –hay una docena de empleados bajo su supervisión. Yurio Plisetsky hace sus prácticas allí, y a menudo es una de las primeras personas en leer los borradores de las novelas de Victor. Sus ideas negativas del dulce romance son bien conocidas por todos, pero Victor en verdad aprecia las opiniones objetivas.

Aunque ahora mismo, Yurio está riéndose de él desde el escritorio de Yakov, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el mueble mientras se reclina en la silla. Masticando y haciendo bolas con su chicle –Victor sospecha que ya ha masticado por lo menos cinco unidades– mirándolo divertido. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Victor inquiere, tocándose la punta de la nariz.

Yurio se encoge de brazos. – ¿Crees que KY está sentado ahora mismo en su computador pensando exactamente lo mismo que tú estás pensando?

Yakov dirige su mirada al rubio. Victor también lo mira.

El interno cambia de posición, deleitándose con responder. –Piensa en eso. No es como que KY escoge ese preciso día para anunciar su libro. Estoy seguro que es algo planificado previamente, una desafortunada ironía. Apuesto que él está tan molesto con ustedes por haber planificado el lanzamiento para mediados de marzo como ustedes están con él por haber planificado su lanzamiento para la misma fecha.

Ambos miran al rubio por un instante, luego Victor resopla y regresa la vista a la pantalla del computador. Abre los comentarios de Facebook de su última publicación.

**¿Cómo decidir cuál libro comprar? ¿Por qué ellos hacen esto? lol**

Trata de sofocar la urgencia de responder con un simple: _Compra mi libro._ Por supuesto que eso sucederá, por supuesto. Sucede cada vez, sin falla. En este punto, innumerables fans han de acusarlos de coordinar los lanzamientos de sus libros para lograr máximas ganancias. KY ha permanecido en silencio sobre el asunto, como en todos los otros asuntos, porque nadie sabe quién demonios es.

Victor ya ha conocido a su editor con anterioridad –un hombre llamado Celestino. Yakov y él son viejos amigos, pero incluso Celestino no revelara ninguna información de su tan preciado autor. Victor, por otro lado, se toma fotos, da entrevistas, y hasta asiste a las premiers de las películas adaptadas, por amor de Dios. Pero nadie sabe nada de KY más que las siglas del nombre.

(Victor siempre ha pensado en KY como un él. No está seguro del por qué. De hecho, hay quienes se dirigen a KY como una cosa).

Se lame los labios mientras desliza la página hacia abajo. El anuncio oficial de la novela de KY, cortesía de la página en Facebook de la editorial de Celestino, está ahí. Victor le da un clic y lee el resumen de la próxima novela de su rival, _History Maker_.

_Marcus Lloyd había, por todo el tiempo que podía recordar, amado el hielo. Aquello se sentía como un segundo hogar para él, incluso en el momento en que colapsa, después de su gran fallo en el Grand Prix Final. ¿Puede un desconcertante e imprevisible campeón mundial conducirlo hacia el amor y la victoria?_

–Me parece de lo más cursi –murmura Yurio.

Yurio tiene su colección de edición limitada de todas las novelas de KY escondida debajo de su cama. Victor lo sabe, pero Yurio no sabe que Victor lo sabe. Así que mantiene la boca cerrada. Es algo que guarda para una ocasión especial.

(Además, Victor también, posee cada novela de KY. Como mera investigación hacia a la competencia)

(Es mera investigación, se había dicho a si mismo mientras lloraba sobre la última que había leído, la cual titulaba _On Love: Eros._ Es mera y simple investigación, se repetía mientras conducía al Wal-Mart más cercano para comprar cinco cajas de Kleenex y aferrarse a su mascota por el resto de la noche, pensando sobre la evolución del personaje, y el argumento, y la perfecta descripción, y…)

Mera investigación, ya saben.

–Así que ha escrito sobre patinaje artístico –medita Victor, cerrando los ojos.

(¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido primero a él?)

Yakov parece ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos, le toca el hombro y le ofrece una simpática sonrisa. –Le ganaras, Vitya.

–No lo hice el año pasado.

–Este año es un seller, te lo aseguro.

La ultima y nueva novela de Victor se titula _Stammi Vicino_ , o, alternativamente, _Stay Close to Me_. Es sobre un hombre que está perdido en la vida, sin objetivo, y conoce a alguien en una fiesta que cambia su vida para mejor. Es algo fantasiosa, con un toque poco realista, pero Victor figura que quizás ese es el por qué parece haber sido escrita directo desde el corazón.

De cualquier forma, por ahora él no puede lidiar con esto. Tiene una firma de libro de su última novela, _Fragile as Glass,_ mañana. Se llevara a cabo en una gran librería en Detroit, de todos los lugares, y necesita estar en el aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana. Por consiguiente, no tiene tiempo para pensar en el increíble resumen de la novela de KY, lo cual todavía provoca espasmos en el corazón de Victor. Puede que sea algo cursi, como bien Yurio dio a entender, pero todos son conscientes de las habilidades de KY para desbordar los sentimientos con palabras, para hacer que los personajes cobren vida.

~•~●~•~

Victor regresa al apartamento, arroja su maleta sobre la cama y empieza de manera desordenada a lanzar dentro sus ropas. Una firma de libros es siempre larga –ya está anticipando los calambres en las manos. Ama conocer a sus fans, sí, pero este amor a menudo es una guerra de nunca acabar

Primero, empaca su pequeña libreta. Es negra, llena hasta el borde de notas adhesivas e ideas. Yurio, quien le había echado una hojeada en una ocasión, había comentado que parecía a lo que un mono escribiría si estuviera encerrado en una caja con nada más que lápiz y papel a mano. Luego, empaca su laptop de alta gama. Victor siempre escribe con monospace. Nada más que con monospace. Doce puntos. Doble espacio.

 

(Se pregunta, brevemente, como escribe KY)

 

Luego continúa.

 

Camina hacia su estante de libros. El vuelo es de quince horas, necesita abastecerse de libros y películas. Una familiar e interna guerra se produce, resultado del hecho que sucede que la mitad de su estante está ocupado por los libros escritos por su archirrival. El hombre que eclipsa cada lanzamiento de sus libros, cada adaptación de película, el hombre que nunca aparece en público, quien nunca comenta sobre Victor.

  

Se decide y saca _Stay by My Side_ de KY del estante. Uno de sus favoritos.

(Simple investigación)

(Pero en el momento en que lo tiene en sus manos, no puede esperar hasta el vuelo, así que se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, abriendo las gastadas hojas y empezando con el capítulo uno).

Exhala, no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. La manera en la que KY describe las cosas es melódica, relajante en una manera en la que Victor se esfuerza por emular. Es como si el lector fuera cautivado por él, como si uno estuviera leyendo experiencias genuinas del autor y no sólo fantasías.

De algún modo, a lo largo del camino, KY se las ingenia para hacer que los lectores se enamoren de sus personajes. Victor siente al protagonista, a sus amigos, a su interés romántico –hace que se sienta envuelto en su totalidad por el mundo que el autor ha trazado. Ha leído ese libro varias veces antes, pero siempre se las arregla para encontrar algo nuevo en cada ocasión, como pequeños trozos de dialogo en los que no había reparado la primera vez.

Lo termina esa noche, a las tres de la mañana.

Tanto para leer en el avión.

Victor gime y rueda fuera de la cama. Son las siete de la mañana y aun no se ha bañado. Su vuelo es en una hora. Fue una terrible, terrible idea. De la cual no lamenta nada.

Saca sus ropas fuera de la maleta, revelando el llamativo borde de su laptop. Se detiene, cambia su peso de un pie a otro. Después de una breve vacilación, toma su laptop. Coloca la ropa sobre la maleta y abre el computador, sentándose en el suelo con su espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama, para evitar caer dormido por accidente. La pantalla es ridículamente luminosa, hace una mueca de incomodidad bajando el brillo de inmediato.

Victor le satisface leer, lo disfruta. Tal vez es inevitable, él es un autor a fin de cuentas.

Por  consiguiente, tiene dos blogs para eso.

Primeramente, está su blog oficial. Donde postea reviews de las novelas escritas por colegas y otros desconocidos, responde a las preguntas de sus fans y escribe reseñas de lo que piensa, cuidadosamente y usando la gramática apropiada. Lee cada post una, dos, tres veces, antes de postearlo para el deleite de sus fans.

Y luego está su otro blog.

_KY-fan1990._

Es… bueno…

No tiene una explicación para eso, la verdad.

Aquel blog, basta decir que, es para mantener el equilibrio.

De cualquier manera, se registra en él. Escribe una larga reseña de como acaba de releer _Stay By My Side_ , enumerando los pensamientos acerca de los personajes, la trama, la escritura, sus partes favoritas, acerca de cómo él no puede imaginar una vida sin haber leído esta novela. KY-fan1990 tiene dos mil seguidores. No está mal, piensa Victor. Sin embargo, no lo hace por la fama, nunca lo ha hecho –no, este blog en realidad es para su propio placer personal.

En el momento en que sube el post, las respuestas comienzan a acumularse.

Hay personas que se emocionan al igual y junto con él, y él empieza a escribir las respuestas, ya no presta atención a la hora. Se encuentra sonriendo mientras discute sobre los personajes, el por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho al final de la novela, el cómo KY había elaborado tan perfectamente la historia alrededor del tema central de la intimidad.

Un comentario en particular es como una piedra en el zapato. No es que sea molesto, no necesariamente, pero es una constante presencia que es siempre prominente, que parece no desaparecer sin importar cuan duro uno lo evada. Ya ha pasado por eso antes, por supuesto. Muchas veces. A diario, a cada hora.

**¿Quién crees que es KY?**

Parpadea, sus dedos deambulan sobre las teclas. Normalmente las palabras vienen fáciles hacia él, pero ahora sólo frunce sus labios, piensa. _¿Quién es KY?_ Obviamente es algo que ha pensado en incontables ocasiones, algo en lo que ha reflexionado. Imagina…

Imagina una linda sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, es la parte más fácil de retratar. Del resto no está tan seguro. Atractivo, obviamente. Cuan atractivo, Victor no sabe. Pero apuesta que es hermoso de la misma forma en que su mente es hermosa, en la manera que crea escenarios e ingeniosamente crea personajes tan reales, no de fantasía. En la forma que es un artista, fusionando, mezclando y creando un escape puro de la realidad.

Victor reflexiona quien es KY, sí, pero no reflexiona su respuesta para comentar.

**Creo que es un genio.**

Cuelga el post, entonces va por una ducha.

~•~●~•~

Victor casi pierde el vuelo.

Algunos admiradores lo detienen en el aeropuerto, y él apresurado se toma selfies con ellos antes de abordar el avión, con el sudor evidente en la frente. La señora a su lado en el asiento del avión está atrapada en su propio mundo, con una almohada rosa detrás del cuello y auriculares en los oídos, viendo una película delante de ella.

Victor coloca su mochila debajo del asiento en frente de él, se agacha y saca _A Dream Too Large to Bear Alone_. Por un segundo, observa alrededor, acomplejado, ya que sería difícil explicar las fotos de Victor Nikiforov leyendo una novela de su archienemigo en pleno vuelo. Pero en minutos es devorado por las ya gastadas páginas, raídas con amor y admiración.

Cuando toma un descanso, saca su laptop y se pone al corriente con el progreso de su trapajo. Es bueno, pero no tan bueno como el contenido de KY. Lo escrito por Victor tiene un buen dialogo, solidas descripciones, pero sólo eso: es normal, es lo esperado.

En cambio KY siempre se las arregla para sorprenderlo.

~•~●~•~

Detroit es frío.

(Esa es su primera impresión, en fin)

Se le ocurre que la editorial de Celestino está en algún sitio de la ciudad. Se pregunta si eso significa que KY vive cerca también. Empujando ese pensamiento, se dirige a la terminal de equipaje, busca su maleta azul oscuro hasta que la ve acercarse. Victor la toma y la hace deslizarse por el suelo, escrudiña a la multitud de conductores en busca de un letrero con su propio nombre.

Hay un hombre sosteniendo un letrero donde se lee _Nikiforov_ quien también resulta ser un fan, así que prácticamente estalla de emoción mientras habla con entusiasmo sobre el trabajo de Victor durante el trayecto. Aunque a Victor no le importa. Está acostumbrado a la atención, así que toma los cumplidos de sus grandes logros, y le da algunos detalles sobre su próxima obra. Él los llama detalles exclusivos, pero, en realidad, les dice “detalles exclusivos” a todo aquel que pregunta. Una estrategia de marketing, si se le puede llamar así.

Victor se dirige al hotel, encuentra su habitación y se acuesta en la cama al instante. Apenas lleva cinco minutos en el lugar y ya se siente exhausto.

Por otra parte, los viajes largos siempre lo dejan agotado. Bosteza, saca su laptop y revisa la actividad de _KY-fan1990_ otra vez. Hay una docena de comentarios nuevos. Uno en particular le llama la atención.

**¿Has leído algunas de las obras de Victor Nikiforov?**

Ya ha recibido este tipo de comentarios antes. Los borra. La última cosa que quisiera hablar en aquel blog es de sí mismo. No, este blog es dedicado entera y descaradamente a KY. Y eso es todo. Entonces responde a otros comentarios, hablando y hablando sobre el mejor amigo del protagonista en _Stay By My Side._

Antes de ir a la firma de libros, sale del blog y cierra la cuenta, como es su costumbre. La última cosa que quiere es dejar rastros y que alguien descubra su placer culposo.

Luego se marcha. No ha traído a Makkachin a Detroit, ya que el vuelo en avión hubiera sido mucho para el caniche, pero es consciente que Yakov y Yurio lo están cuidando muy bien en casa. Victor se ha vestido de manera formal para la firma de libros –una chaqueta negra que hace juego con los pantalones, camisa blanca y una linda y llamativa corbata. Los gemelos plateados en su camisa brillan a la luz del sol, y mientras camina puede ver como los ojos se giran hacia él.

Se escuchan silbidos y gritos cuando él entra a la enorme librería, sacude la mano saludando a todos, deslumbrando con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Hay filas y filas de individuos esperando conocerlo lo que le provoca vértigos a su corazón.  Se sienta listo para firmar libros, con marcador sharpie en la mano. Él es amable con cada admirador suyo, saludándolos y tomándose fotos con ellos. Según el de seguridad, no se supone que deba dar abrazos –se perderá demasiado tiempo– más él lo hace de todos modos.

La mayoría de las personas son jóvenes de veinte, aun así, hay una larga fila tanto de jóvenes como adultos. Lo mejor, es que todos están sonriendo y disfrutando de compartir su amor por las novelas de Victor. Su mano duele, pero de la mejor manera posible.

Y luego termina, pone la tapa al marcador, estirando sus adoloridos huesos.

El dueño de la librería está hablándole a mil por horas, hablando sobre esto y aquello, Victor sólo sonríe poniéndose de pie y arrojando su chaqueta sobre el hombro. Está por girar en una de las esquinas hacia la salida del edificio cuando de repente, alguien que también está girando por el lado opuesto, choca.

Se produce una colisión pero Victor no cae, sólo aterriza contra la pared de un golpe. Sin embargo, la persona con la que choco tuvo menos suerte. El hombre ha aterrizado en el suelo, aturdido. Se pone de pie de un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Victor se sumerge en sus ojos –él es absolutamente impresionante.

(Impresionante hasta el punto que se siente como una de las escenas de las novelas de KY, donde el protagonista se congela, con el corazón bombeando en sus oídos)

El hombre tiene el cabello negro, alborotado debido al impacto y a la impresión, sus gafas son grandes, enmarcando unos preciosos ojos marrones. Sus pupilas están dilatadas al tal grado increíble. Él es más pequeño que Victor pero no por mucho. Su respiración se atora en su garganta –Victor escucha su dificultad al respirar– y después está esa mirada de reconocimiento que cruza sus facciones, cambiándolas.

–Tú eres… eres… eres tú –el joven musita.

Victor sonríe. Un admirador.

Luego, otra persona dobla la esquina, de inmediato choca con la espalda del otro muchacho. Lo sostiene por los hombros antes de que pudiera caer, y luego los dos fans están mirando fijamente a Victor con incredulidad. No es que sea un escenario poco familiar para Victor. Sin embargo, es raro que él encuentre a un fan tan…

Interesante.

–Nos despertamos tarde –dice el segundo chico sin pensar, él también tiene el cabello negro, pero no gafas. Su piel es morena, sus ojos chispeantes. Distinto al primer chico, él parece seguro de sí mismo, aunque sorprendido–. Lo siento mucho.

Victor parpadea. El primer muchacho, el tímido, se esconde detrás de su amigo, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. El segundo, el único que ha hablado, está balbuceando. Victor se vuelca a mirar a los guardias de seguridad quienes les están dando unas miradas de desaprobación, entonces busca la copia de su libro en las manos del primer hombre. –No me importa dar dos autógrafos más.

El segundo se gira hacia el muchacho con gafas, quien se ha sonrojado violentamente, sosteniendo su libro en un fuerte agarre mientras en silencio se lo extiende hacia Victor. Después de que Victor ha firmado el primer libro, su amigo le da su copia, la cual también firma. Sus nombres son Pichit y Yuuri. Se toma su tiempo escribiendo su lacónico y usual _‘xx Victor´–_ Amamos sus libros –dice el que responde al nombre de Pichit, haciendo una conversación casual.

Yuuri lo mira, luego parece darse cuenta que Victor lo había visto, así que sonríe en su lugar, con la conmoción apenas escondido detrás de esos iris de caramelo. –Sí… soy… um, un gran fan.

–Estoy halagado –responde Victor, mientras le da un giño.

Yuuri retiene la respiración, sus ojos inmediatamente bajan hacia el libro, y Victor encuentra ese acto adorable. –Mi parte favorita fue el final –dice Pichit, cambiando el peso de los pies–. En verdad me encantó la manera en que unió los hilos. Era como… había tantas cosas pasando en la novela, tantas que me olvide de ciertas cosas que estaban sucediendo, pero eso sólo hizo que el final fuera mucho más que satisfactorio, se puede decir que estaba muy bien pensado.

Victor sonríe, mientras se acomoda su corbata, una combinación de llamativos colores.

Pero luego para su sorpresa, Yuuri habla.

–No estaba bien pensado.

No estaba seguro de quien era el más sorprendido por el comentario espontaneo –si Victor, Pichit o el mismo Yuuri.

Incluso uno de los guardias de seguridad inhala bruscamente, como anticipando la reacción de Victor.

– ¿Qué? –pregunta, manteniendo el tono curioso, ya que así es como él está. Curioso, no ofendido, no, es evidente que Yuuri no quiso ser ofensivo. Fue más como una observación.

Yuuri mira alrededor, percatándose que la atención de todos está enfocada exclusivamente en él. Él está portando encima una bufanda, la jala con fuerza en lo que Victor supone, un gesto distraído. Al hacer eso, la jala a un lado, cubriendo su boca. –Um… no quise decirlo de esa manera. El libro es genial. Pero no está bien pensado.

Ahora la atención de Victor está totalmente capturada. Enarca una ceja, mete las manos a los bolsillos y se inclina sobre la pared. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se vuelve a sonrojar, con los ojos pegados al suelo de la librería. –Me refiero a que… um… si lo lees, es evidente que descubres la historia a lo largo. _Fragile as Glass_ es una historia con tanta espontaneidad, y creo que al escribirla, tú también estabas siendo espontaneo. Los hilos del argumento aparecen de la nada, pero funciona, porque encajan con el tema de la historia. Es como… como si hubieras empezado con una idea básica, que exploraste a medida que avanzabas. Algo que funcionó.

Hay un gran silencio por un rato.

Luego Yuuri se acomoda las gafas y se muerde el labio tan fuerte que parece a punto de sangrar. –Lo siento, eso fue estúpido.

–No –murmura Victor con incredulidad, luego sonríe–. Eso es… tienes razón.

– ¿La tiene? –dice Pichit sin pensar.

–Yo no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo el argumento –Victor explica, y es que él nunca antes lo había admitido a alguien, ni siquiera a Yakov, ni siquiera a sí mismo –. Pero lo descubrí a medida que avanzaba.

–Eso… eso es lo que me pareció –Yuuri comenta.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Yuuri al parecer no ha anticipado esa pregunta. Mira a Pichit, como si esperara que su amigo respondiera por él. –Yo… yo he leído bastante, es todo.

–Correcto –Victor lo da por hecho, chasqueando la lengua.

–Gracias por los autógrafos –Yuuri añade, horrorizado. Victor ve como Pichit sutilmente toca el brazo de su amigo, tranquilizándolo.

Pero Victor no quiere dejarlo ir.

– ¿Has leído las obras de KY? –pregunta, intentando mantener una conversación casual.

Si Victor no hubiera puesto su atención únicamente en Yuuri, quizás hubiera notado la manera en como Pichit se tensaba ligeramente, con sus ojos parpadeando yendo de uno hacia el otro.  Pero no –en su lugar sólo ve a un Yuuri muy pálido, morderse el labio. Un gesto nervioso. Victor lo encuentra atractivo. – ¿KY? –Yuuri pregunta después de una anormal larga pausa, tan larga que Victor casi se había olvidado de la pregunta.

El chico sostiene su libro con ambas manos, jugando con una de las esquinas de la cubierta. Victor observa. KY es uno de los autores más famosos del mundo, junto con Victor, por supuesto. Ambos tienen la misma buena reputación, la misma fama. – De seguro has oído sobre él –Victor agrega, remarcando la pregunta.

–Sí, por supuesto –Yuuri dice sin pensar, asintiendo–. KY ¿Acaso ustedes dos no son…?

Victor espera por un segundo. – ¿No somos qué?

Luego hay otro pausa.

Pichit se aclara la garganta, rompiendo la tensión. –Es mejor que nos vayamos. Gracias otra vez por los autógrafos, Señor Nikiforov. Su trabajo es admirable.

Yuuri hace contacto visual con su amigo, y Victor jura que mil palabras no expresadas pasan entre los dos en una centésima de segundo. Pero para entonces Yuuri está musitando un adiós, y luego ambos se dan la vuelta, y Victor necesita hacer algo, _algo_ , él no sabe por qué o cómo o qué pero necesita…

– ¿Qué tal un café mañana?

(Palabras precipitadas, soltadas y vertidas como un grifo que derrama sin control)

Ambos se detienen a la par. Yuuri gira sobre sus talones, luego mira de izquierda a derecha, como para estar seguro de que Victor no está hablando con algún otro fan que ha interrumpido en la firma de libros. Victor lo deslumbra con su mejor sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de lucir tentador, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. _Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí,_ él canta internamente, intentando de convencerlo con la mirada.

Luego recuerda a Pichit.

Hace una mueca mentalmente.

–Oh, esto… la invitación se expande para ambos. No regreso a Rusia sino hasta dentro de unos días, y, pues… –regresa la mirada hacia Yuuri–. Me gustaría tener buena compañía.

Pichit mira a Yuuri por un segundo, perplejo, y luego instantemente sonríe, inclinando su cabeza hacia Victor, a manera de confianza. –Lo siento, de hecho tengo algo que hacer mañana por la mañana. Aunque Yuuri está libre.

– ¿Algo? –Yuuri repite, dándole una mirada a su amigo.

–Tú sabes, ese algo.

Le da una mirada a Victor lleno de disculpa, luego se gira hacia su amigo. Su voz es baja pero no lo suficiente. – ¿Cuál algo?

–Ese algo que… ese algo del que te he hablado por semanas –Pichit explica–. Además, tú adoras el café.

–Yo… –Yuuri empieza, y suena como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero entonces se percata de Victor, y se sonroja fuertemente, y Victor piensa en escribir sobre él, piensa en todos los pequeños gestos tan peculiares con lo que podría describirlo, piensa en cuan perfectamente él encajaría en una novela. No conoce su apellido, no conoce una sola cosa sobre él, más si sabe que podría escribir sobre él.

De hecho, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que sintió una inspiración tan pura como esta.

–De acuerdo –Yuuri dice, como si no creyera en lo que está diciendo.

– ¿De acuerdo?

–Puedo… quiero decir, conozco un lugar –Yuuri responde, y se siente a sí mismo en modo automático, con su cuerpo actuando antes de que su mente se ponga al tanto de lo que hace–. Supongo que te hospedas en el Marriot.

Victor asiente.

Yuuri mira a Pichit otra vez, como transmitiéndole una confidencia. –Um, puedo escribirte el nombre del lugar, por si tú…

–Lo recordare.

Entonces Yuuri le da el nombre.

Y Victor lo recuerda.

Y después parten.  

~•~●~•~

Cuando Victor regresa a su habitación en el hotel, toma su laptop y la deja caer sobre el escritorio de madera y acerca la silla giratoria para poderse sentar. Luego, abre su trabajo aun en progreso, y al instante sus dedos están volando sobre las teclas, alzándose, tipiando y creando. Y es bueno, piensa mientras lee lo que ha escrito muy rápido. Genial, de hecho. Probablemente mejor que cualquier otra cosa que ha escrito en años.

El tiempo pasa, las palabras aumentan.

Y piensa en Yuuri, piensa en sus gestos tan peculiares, piensa en una manera de esforzarse para conseguir escribir tal realismo, esforzándose para dar vida a los personajes de la misma forma en que Yuuri está vivo, lleno de color y, por encima de todo, sorprendente. Victor  no quiere crear personajes desesperados por destacar, no, él quiere crear personajes que destaquen más allá de las páginas.

Personajes que vencerán las ventas de KY. Que le costaran al otro autor su valía.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que escribe, se siente como Tántalo, el fruto siempre demasiado lejos y el agua siempre demasiado baja, un insaciable deseo de hacerlo _mejor, de hacer más, de mejor, de más_ , deseos que se clavan en sus pensamientos. No está seguro de ese más que necesita, sólo sabe que lo necesita y que puede conseguirlo.

~•~●~•~

Yuuri ya se encuentra en la cafetería cuando Victor llega.

El lugar está lleno a rebosar, por lo que está sentado en una de las mesas más altas, con su chaqueta reposando en el taburete de al lado. El corazón de Victor da un vuelco cuando se da cuenta de que Yuuri hizo eso en un claro gesto de reclamar ese asiento para él. Se apresura a comprar un café, entonces recuerda que él no bebe café. Así que mira fijamente el menú, inseguro, hasta que un hombre detrás de él se aclara la garganta, obviamente molesto. Victor ordena un latte. ¿Seguro que es una bebida normal?

Una vez que la bebida es preparada, se sienta al lado de Yuuri, mirando por la ventana.

En su visión periférica Yuuri no lo reconoce, sólo reacciona a la figura que toma asiento. –Oh, disculpe, pero estoy guardando ese asiento… ¿Victor?

Brevemente se le ocurre que Yuuri lo está llamando por su primer nombre. Pichit, por otra parte lo había llamado señor Nikiforov. Nunca ha tenido sentimientos particularmente fuertes respecto a su propio nombre, pero cuando Yuuri lo dice, parece que la palabra se desprende de su lengua de una manera a la que él no está acostumbrado. Le gusta.

–Buenos días –Victor saluda, sosteniendo su latte con ambas manos. El suave líquido marrón amenaza con derramarse por los bordes, un poco de espuma se arremolina en el medio. Está caliente pero no demasiado, así que se lo lleva a sus labios y le da un sorbo experimental. Sin quererlo, frunce la nariz ante el sabor desconocido.

Yuuri deja salir una risa irónica. –A ti… ¿A ti no te gusta?

–No soy mucho de beber café, de hecho.

Hay una pregunta no expresada en los labios de Yuuri, y le toma a Victor un momento el darse cuenta de lo que puede ser: _¿entonces por qué estamos en un café?_ Se alegra de que la pregunta no sea verbalizada, porque no está seguro de que respuesta le daría. Victor toma otro sorbo, inclina su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de adaptarse al sabor. –Es un gesto adquirido –Yuuri señala.

–Quizás luego la adquiera.

–La mayoría de los escritores beben café.

Victor asienta la taza. – ¿Eso quiere decir que has conocido a muchos escritores?

Él está usando una bufanda azul, diferente de la gastada del día de ayer, la que uso para cubrirse, y las mismas gafas. Unos pantalones gastados cubren sus piernas y un suéter gris le cubre el torso.

Victor, por otro lado, está vistiendo una camisa blanca de mangas largas, dentro de unos pantalones negros. Tiene una reunión más tarde, así que supuso que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro luciendo bien tanto para Yuuri como para la reunión. Se alisa el pantalón con las manos y luego se inclina para tomar otro sorbo. Poco a poco le está tomando el gusto a su bebida.

–No, pero es un estereotipo –Yuuri responde.

–Mmm. Tiene sentido.

Yuuri lo mira, con una mirada penetrante. Victor hace contacto con sus ojos y se sorprende cuando Yuuri no aparta la mirada, manteniendo el contacto visual. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No quiero sonar rudo o algo.

Victor asiente, señalando su aprobación.

– ¿Por qué me invitaste a tomar un café contigo?

–Aprecio una mente intuitiva –Victor responde con simpleza, porque es la verdad–. Pensé que podríamos hablar más. Disfrute de nuestro pequeño debate de ayer.

Yuuri se lame los labios, luego toma un sorbo de su propia bebida, la cual contiene crema y caramelo en la superficie. –Yo también.

– ¿Qué novelas de KY has leído? –pregunta cordialmente.

– ¿No preferirías hablar de _tus_ novelas?

Victor ríe, remueve su latte con una cuchara. – ¿Por qué lo haría?  ¿Crees que te invite aquí sólo para tocar mi ego?

Por un segundo, Yuuri luce aterrado, pero luego parece darse cuenta que es una broma y la tensión abandona sus hombros. Se inclina y da sorbos a su pajilla, ajustándola con dos dedos cuando ve que no sale el líquido. –No lo sé, como dije, no he conocido a muchos escritores… perdón, no quise decir que…

– ¿Entonces el estereotípico escritor bebe café y es arrogante?

Yuuri ríe, y eso hace a Victor detenerse, el sonido es tan conmovedor, destacándose sobre el ruido del resto de la habitación, sobre el zumbido y el parloteo. –Supongo que sí. Pero tú no bebes café y prefieres hablar de KY que de ti.

Por alguna razón, se siente a la defensiva. –Él es talentoso.

– ¿Él?

Victor se encoge de hombros. –Pienso en él como un él. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus teorías…

– ¿Y por qué piensas así? –Yuuri pregunta, mirando alrededor del local. Luciendo un tanto acomplejado ahora. Victor hace una nota mental para meditar sobre la potencial razón detrás de esa actitud más tarde.

–La manera en que escribe –responde–. Puedo estar equivocado. Pero es sólo… que se siente correcto.

Yuuri asiente, lentamente, asimilando la respuesta. Luego parece recordar la primera pregunta de Victor. –He leído todas sus obras, de hecho. –tiene cuidado en remarcar _sus_ *.

– ¿Has leído todas las mías?

(Sí, se supone que debe intentar no ser arrogante, pero no puede evitarlo.)

Y ahí está ese rubor otra vez. Victor piensa que debería ser ilegal. –Yo… sí. Lo he hecho.

La siguiente pregunta no necesita ser dicha –no, ambos saben cuál es. Victor se inclina hacia delante, con una provocativa sonrisa en los labios y con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa. La cafetería es pequeña y ellos se encuentran escondidos en una de las esquinas, con unos grandes ventanales que los rodean. La luz del sol se filtra adentro, acentuando la luz de los muebles y las personas. Hay algunos individuos enfocados en sus MacBooks, con sus auriculares bien metidos en sus oídos y con la música tan fuerte que son ajenos al mundo y al bullicio que los rodea.

Victor reconoce sus expresiones. _Escritores,_ piensa.

–Me gustan más las tuyas –Yuuri admite, posando una mano sobre la mesa y examinando sus uñas. –Tus argumentos son más creativos.

–KY tiene mejores personajes, mejor desarrollo de personaje.

–Tú tienes mejor construcción de escenarios.

–Mejor dialogo.

–Discutible –Yuuri declara firmemente, sin más rastros de timidez, y eso le recuerda a Victor de cómo había estado la noche anterior cuando había estado hablando de la belleza de la espontaneidad con respecto a una trama. Un brillo en sus ojos. Victor dirige su mirada entre un iris y otro y ve la forma en que están ardiendo, listo para discutir.

(Entonces Victor también discutirá.)

– ¿Dijiste que has leído todas sus historias? –incita.

Yuuri asiente.

Victor se mueve en su asiento. – ¿Recuerdas _Stay By My Side_? ¿La escena en el callejón?

–No fue una mala escena –Yuuri comienza–, pero las motivaciones de Liam cambian en esa escena para avanzar en la trama. Al principio, él es impulsado completamente por su amor por Eli, pero de repente está haciendo lo que está haciendo por miedo.

–Es posible para un personaje tener más de una motivación.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero Liam era… la manera que, um, en que KY lo escribió, se suponía que tenía ese aire de confianza, por tanto no le correspondía estar motivado por el miedo, no lo creo –una pausa mientras Victor espera que continúe–. Es sólo que parece como si Liam estuviera basado en alguien de la vida real de KY. Era un personaje muy dinámico, pero en esa parte no se siente correcto. 

Victor saca su teléfono.

Yuuri observa, curioso.

Oprime en el botón de _Nuevo Contacto_ , y desliza el teléfono hacia Yuuri.

En silencio, Yuuri ingresa su información.

Luego Victor pulsa en la aplicación de _Notas_ y tipea algo. –Voy a releer esa parte y luego te responderé. Necesito refrescar mi memoria.

–Estaré esperando. ¿Ustedes no…? ¿Tú no…? –Yuuri empieza, pero luego se calla.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Tú has leído _todas_ las novelas de KY?

Victor lo ha hecho, varias veces. Asiente. Normalmente él no admitiría ese hecho a nadie, pero Yuuri parece alguien digno de confianza, y no es como si él estuviera admitiendo en función de fan elogiando sus novelas como si de una deidad se tratara.

La mirada de Yuuri baja hasta posarse en su bebida, sus ojos siguen el trayecto del caramelo. Él luce pensativo, con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Por qué?

–Él es un buen autor. No importa que pronombres uses, KY es un buen autor. No hay duda de ello.

– ¿Pero ustedes dos no son…? –Yuuri comienza.

(¿Rivales?)

(¿Enemigos?)

(¿Némesis? ¿En constante esfuerzo por superar al otro?)

Desde que Victor había llegado al mundo de la escritura con su novela debut hace años, KY había estado ahí. Siempre siendo una fuerza imparable en la vida de Victor, ambos yendo en paralelo, sacando a la venta un libro nuevo y siendo una influencia uno para el otro sin proponérselo. Es cierto que nunca antes se han visto, aun así Victor siente que lo conoce –lo conoce a  través de sus historias y de la manera única en que su mente trabaja, la manera en que elabora mundos que a menudo se siente más real que cualquier otro que Victor haya vivido.

(Victor supone que él es una incuestionable verdad, una constante presencia. KY es KY como el frio es el frio, como el calor es el calor, como el sol se alza en el este y se pone en el oeste, como una difícil ecuación matemática. Pero sobre todo: KY simplemente _es_.)

–Él es un buen autor –Victor tan sólo repite. En las entrevistas, nunca ha elogiado al otro autor de esta manera. Nunca le ha arrojado su odio, no, pero siempre evitaba el tema. Por el hecho de que KY nunca dice nada respecto a Victor, nunca dice nada públicamente en lo absoluto…

Es por eso que no se sentiría correcto hablar de él.

Es como si hubiera un silencio, un mutuo acuerdo entre ellos.

–Estoy seguro que él también lee tus obras –musita Yuuri.

Victor vacila ante el pensamiento, mirando fuera de la ventana. Hay gente caminando ajetreada al otro lado –todo el mundo parece ocupado en Detroit, todos tienen una hora límite y un lugar al que ir. Le gusta el ajetreo de todo aquello, pero también le gusta la calma de San Petersburgo, la cual también es una gran ciudad sin embargo más tranquila. Quizás es un consuelo.

– ¿Eso crees? –pregunta, manteniendo un tono ligero.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. –Probablemente, tiene sentido si lo piensas. Fuiste el autor bestseller numero uno del año pasado.

Yuuri parece conocer muy bien sus pasos.

Victor se da cuenta que gran cantidad del café ya se ha ido, y considera el gusto exitosamente adquirido. –KY fue el autor número uno el año anterior a ese.

–Y tú lo fuiste el año anterior a ese.

–Y él lo fue… y luego yo lo fui… y luego él otra vez lo fue… si seguimos ese patrón, él debería ser el autor bestseller numero uno este año. He escuchado que ya tiene un acuerdo para una película por _History Maker_ , y eso que ese libro aún no ha salido a la venta. 

–También escuche sobre eso, pero escuche que él mismo quiere escribir el guión –hay algo raro en la forma en que Yuuri está hablando. Victor aun no lo conoce muy bien, evidentemente, así que al principio asumió que es la forma en la que él habla, pero ahora ciertamente… él está conteniendo algo. Como si realmente no quisiera hablar de eso, más lo está, de todas maneras.

– ¿Un guión, huh? ¿Por qué haría eso?

–Probablemente esté muy encariñado con sus personajes. 

–Eres muy observador.

Todo lo que recibe en respuesta es un encogimiento de hombros. – ¿No es por eso por lo que me invitaste a tomar un café contigo? ¿O le pides salir a tomar un café a todo aquel que llega tarde a tus firmas de libros?

Sin perder un segundo, Victor responde. –Sólo a los lindos.

La noche anterior, no había obtenido una buena vista del sonrojo de Yuuri. Pero ahora, con la luz del sol reluciendo sobre él, Victor puede ver el hermoso matiz de ese sonrojo –que se extienden hasta la punta de sus orejas, atravesando sus pómulos. Yuuri mueve su barbilla y se muerde su labio inferior. Un hábito nervioso, supone Victor. Lo observa con cuidado, viendo los movimientos inconscientes que provoca sus dientes, sutiles si los mira a detalle.

–Yo no, um… –Yuuri empieza, después desiste, frotando con sus manos su regazo, mueve sus dedos entre sí. Luego agarra su bebida, como si de repente recordara que está ahí, y toma un gran sorbo. Cuando vuelve a encontrar los ojos de Victor se asusta de ver que lo está mirando. – ¿Tú crees…?

– ¿Que eres lindo? –pregunta Victor casualmente, tomando entre sus manos su latte y dando un gran sorbo. Ahora ya está completamente vacío, y empuja la taza y el plato lejos de él, enfocando su atención totalmente en Yuuri. Apoya un codo sobre la mesa enfrente de ellos, y se gira de un lado para que sus piernas estén frente a él. Un común consejo de sus redactores suena en sus oídos. _El lenguaje corporal lo es todo_. –Eso dije, ¿no?

Yuuri asiente, jugando con la pajilla. La empuja hacia el lado del caramelo y bebe. Su expresión es pensativa, como si estuviera procesando la información. –Gracias, entonces.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo un gracias? –no lo dice de modo demandante, sino curioso, porque él es… bueno, es curioso. Curioso por Yuuri y sus bebidas con caramelo, sus interesantes expresiones y su rubor adorable.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –Yuuri pregunta, sincero.

Victor se encoge de hombros. –Bueno, por lo que sé de ti hasta ahora, pareces una persona bastante dogmática. De una buena manera, de una excelente manera, de hecho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a alguien con opiniones tan interesantes. Sólo pensé que tendrías una opinión al decirte que eras atractivo.

– ¿Qué el gracias no cuenta como mi opinión?

– ¿Halagado es tu opinión, entonces?

Yuuri parece ligeramente precavido. –Halagado –confirma.

La mirada penetrante de Victor se dirige hacia los ojos de Yuuri, intentando descubrir que es lo que está pensando. Pero no insiste en el tema. – ¿Quieres que repitamos esto mañana? ¿Cuando refresque mi conocimiento de _Stay By My Side_ y pueda tener un adecuado debate contigo acerca de la escena del callejón?

El cambio de tema parece aliviar la tensión de Yuuri. Una suave sonrisa cruza sus facciones, y la habitación se ilumina, envía fuego al sol, hace que Victor sienta que podría mover una montaña si le dijeran el momento y el lugar. –Me encantaría.

– ¿En serio? –pregunta tontamente. Porque es evidente que sí, ¿Por qué sino le dijera que le encantaría? Pero esa sonrisa hace que las rodillas de Victor se debiliten y que su respiración se detenga, si tan sólo, _si tan sólo_ pudiera escribir un personaje como él, si tan sólo pudiera capturar una esencia como la de Yuuri con simples palabras, si tan sólo pudiera retratar algo tan _vivo._

–Sí –Yuuri simplemente responde, y ríe, y eso tiene a la cabeza de Victor girando, más su mente y cuerdas vocales no son suyas cuando dice las palabras a continuación. – ¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?

Victor se aclara la garganta, no rompe el contacto visual, porque si su risa y sonrisa son hermosas, entonces sus ojos son de otro mundo, pertenecientes al mismo cosmos. –Suena perfecto.

–Idílico –Yuuri añade, y su sonrisa se torna ligeramente provocativa una vez más. Hace unos pocos minutos Victor estaba ahí, cortejándolo, dispuesto a tomarle el pelo, pero ahora está siendo cautivado por un hombre que no parece ser consiente de ser un cautivador en primer lugar, que no parece ser consiente del efecto que tiene–. Eso es lo que diría un escritor, ¿cierto?

–Plácido –Victor dice automáticamente, confiando en su subconsciente vocabulario sobre su consciente mente.

–Esplendido.

–Paradisiaco.

Yuuri ríe, dando otro sorbo a su bebida. –Es un poco extremo para una cita en una cafetería, ¿no crees?

(Oh.)

Le toma a Yuuri un segundo.

Y luego su mano cubre su boca, como en un intento de detenerse a sí mismo de decir algo más. –No quise… um… lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es que yo… no de esa forma. Apenas nos conocemos. No de esa forma –busca a tiendas la pajilla, sorbiendo una parte del vaso que ya no tiene mucho líquido, el horror se trasmite en su postura.

– ¿Has oído sobre el lapsus linguae? –Victor bromea.

Yuuri espurrea su bebida. –Eso no es… –entonces, otra mirada de reconocimiento cruza sus facciones– ¿Estás… me estás tomándome el pelo?

–Parcialmente –Victor admite–. Pero tú te metiste en el juego.

–Lo hice –Yuuri concuerda, luego le dedica otra sonrisa. Aliviado–. Te veo mañana, entonces.

_Adentro y afuera_ , Victor se repite a sí mismo, porque Yuuri parece haber cerrado sus funciones anatómicas. _Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera._

Tendrá de nuevo un café con Yuuri mañana.

(Él, Victor Nikiforov, tendrá un café con Yuuri…)

Yuuri…

– ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Hay una breve vacilación. Tan breve que si Victor no hubiera estado mirando con cuidado no la hubiera notado. –Katsuki.

Victor lo murmura, permitiéndose asimilarlo. –Yuuri Katsuki. ¿YK? Eso es irónico.

Yuuri ríe, pero más breve está vez, menos animado. –Quizás es por eso que soy su fan.

Se produce el silencio, y le toma a Victor un momento el percibir que ninguno de los dos quiere irse. Él ciertamente no, así que espera hasta que Yuuri agarra su vaso, el japonés se pone de pie y da el último trago antes de arrojar el vaso vacío al cesto de basura más cercano. –Fue un verdadero gusto el conocerte, Yuuri Katsuki –le dice Victor, degustando el cómo suena su nombre completo en su lengua. Quiere escribirlo, se da cuenta. Quiere escribirlo sobre algo sólido y ver como luce en letra cursiva, en imprenta, en ruso.

–También fue un gusto conocerte, Victor Nikiforov –cuando Yuuri dice su nombre completo, hace a su estómago retorcerse–. Esto puede sonar raro –añade Yuuri de pronto–, pero siento como si ya nos conociéramos. A través de tus libros, supongo.

No puede explicar el motivo, pero él se siente de la misma manera respecto a Yuuri.

Hay algo familiar con él, sobre la forma en que habla. Se encoge de hombros y le regala su sonrisa más brillante, pero ni de cerca se compara con la de Yuuri. –Me has conocido antes que yo a ti –es tan injusto– ¿Te veo mañana?

–Mañana –Yuuri promete.

Victor camina a lo largo de la calle, dirigiéndose a su hotel, pero antes de girar en la esquina mira sobre su hombro. A la distancia ve a Yuuri caminando en la dirección contraria, su amigo que lo acompañaba el día de ayer se le une. Pichit, recuerda Victor. Sonríe ante la vista para después meter las manos a sus bolsillos y seguir caminando.

Acelera el paso al caminar.

Tiene una llamada vía Skype con Mila más tarde, y ella lo nota, por supuesto que lo nota.

–Luces terriblemente feliz –señala, golpeando el escritorio con su lapicero, a un ritmo irregular, el tipo de hábito que normalmente molestaría a Victor si estuviera enfocado, pero justo ahora no le importa en lo absoluto – ¿Qué sucedió?

Para ser honesto, estaba esperando una excusa para traer el tema a colación. –Conocí a alguien.

Los ojos celestes de Mila se iluminan y se inclina más cerca de la cámara. – ¿Qué tú qué? –luego, su expresión titubea–. Oh, Victor ¿Pero en _Detroit_?

Él sabe que es inevitable el tener que partir de Detroit al final, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer una visita al menos. No significa que esto no pueda funcionar. Quizás está apresurándose con las conclusiones, porque sí, tan sólo tomaron café una vez, pero Yuuri había sido tan encantador, y Victor se descubrió a sí mismo queriendo hablar con él por más tiempo, queriendo pasar con él más tiempo. Si hubiera podido permanecer en esa cafetería todo el día lo hubiera hecho.

No quiere ser pegajoso.

(Al menos que Yuuri quiera.)

–Sí, en Detroit –responde.

– ¿Quién es él?

Le cuenta todo a Mila –desde la bufanda azul hasta sus ojos, los cuales Victor aun intenta descubrir como describirlos, su cabello, su risa. Mila escucha atentamente, interrumpiéndolo cuando es necesario. Sin embargo, en algún punto de la conversación, Yurio abre la puerta de golpe y arruina el momento. –Mila, quisiera –oh, ¿con quién estás hablando?  

Al segundo, Yurio se encuentra detrás de la pantalla del computador, mirando a Victor. Mila le revuelve el cabello. –Victor conoció a alguien en Detroit. ¿No es genial?

Yurio suelta un gemido y después un gruñido, al parecer Mila le ha pateado en la espinilla. Suelta una sonrisa falsa. –Bien por ti, supongo.

–Genial por él –corrige Mila, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yurio. Él rueda sus ojos pero no hace movimiento alguno para soltarse del agarre, y Victor sonríe. Básicamente Mila adopto a Yurio como su hermanito desde que ella vino a trabajar con Yakov.

–KY vive en Detroit –le recuerda Yurio–, deberías ir a la editorial de Celestino mientras estás allá. Descubrir quién es de una vez por todas. Toda esa cosa del anonimato es una reverenda mierda, si me lo preguntas. Es decir, ¿Para qué esconderte si puedes ser famoso?

–Porque no todo el mundo quiere saber quién es –señala Mila–, eso es inteligente. Ganas atención y publicidad.

Victor niega con la cabeza. –No, ese no es el por qué lo hace.

Ambos lo miran, confundidos.

Suspira. –KY no está escondiendo quien es él –o ella– por mera artimaña. Es sólo una persona reservada, quizás el tipo de personas que no quiere ser señalado en las calles por sus fans.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Yurio pregunta.

–Sólo es una intuición –Victor murmura, tomando otra almohada posicionándose encima. Se encuentra recostado en la cama, para estar más confortable–, siento que lo conozco, después de todos estos años. Quizás es por eso.

Yurio suelta un bufido. –Yo jamás he leído los libros de KY como tú, Nikiforov. ¿Dices que lo haces a modo de investigar a la competencia? Aja, como no. Más bien yo creo que estás enamorado de una persona que ni siquiera conoces.

– ¿Enamorado de él? –Se mofa Victor–. Eso es ridículo.

A pesar de que rechaza la idea, la considera por un momento.

(Enamorado de los escritos de KY quizás)

(¿Pero enamorado de KY?)

(No –imposible. Victor jamás se enamoraría de una persona que nunca ha conocido.)

~•~●~•~

–Releí la escena del callejón –le dice Victor a Yuuri la mañana del día siguiente.

Otra vez ordeno un latte.

Yuuri también ordeno la misma bebida con caramelo. Hoy, viste un suéter blanco, y el mismo tipo de pantalones. No hay bufanda está vez, Victor nota feliz. Porque eso significa que podrá tener una mejor vista de su rostro. – ¿Y? –pregunta.

–Estoy en desacuerdo contigo con respecto al carácter de Liam. Veo a lo que te refieres cuando dices ser basado en alguien de la vida real, pero es precisamente eso –todo el mundo tiene miedos. Sólo porque exista otro lado del personaje no hace la escena forzada. Él todavía está enamorado de Eli, y ese amor lo llevó a un sentimiento subyacente de rechazo. Mira, el amor y el miedo estaban entrelazados. Tal vez se sentía fuera de personaje para ti porque el mismo Liam se sentía a si mismo fuera de sí.

Yuuri  lo mira sorprendido, abre la boca para después cerrarla otra vez. –Eso… tiene sentido.

Victor no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso. Con altivez, da otro sorbo a su latte. – ¿Lo tiene?

–Sí porque cuando se trata de ello, todas las emociones más fuertes de Liam giraban en torno a Eli, la única persona que lo hacía sentirse fuerte.

–Exactamente –Victor añade–. Es dulce, un amor como ese ¿no crees? KY lo expresa tan bien. Me pregunto si él está enamorado.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. –T-tal vez. No lo sé.

–Yo creo que lo está –Victor agrega, trazando su dedo alrededor de su taza. Yuuri observa el movimiento, y eso hace a Victor sentirse poderoso, el capturar su atención así. Lo hacen sentir mareado por la excitación. –O, al menos debe entender algo con respecto al amor. Adoración tal vez. 

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –Yuuri exclama, y luego se ruboriza profundamente, como si lamentara las palabras que salieron de sus labios–. No, lo siento, no quería decir… me refiero a si lo estás… por tu escritura…

– ¿Qué si estoy enamorado? –Victor aprieta los labios, coloca su codo sobre la mesa y posa sus ojos en Yuuri, mirándolo fijamente–. Supongo que eso depende.

Yuuri luce sorprendido. – ¿Depende de qué?

– ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Yuuri ríe, evitando el contacto visual con Victor, tanto como el físico. –Oh, ¿Quién…? ¿Has…? ¿Viste a alguien y te enamoraste? ¿Es eso?, um. Estupendo. –un gesto nervioso, alza su bebida y le da un largo trago.

Encantador, piensa Victor. Puede escribir sobre él por horas, elaborara prosas sobre cada minúsculo detalle de sus acciones, apariencia. ¿Quién necesita de las canciones instrumentales como inspiración cuando Yuuri Katsuki existe? Él es alguien torpe pero elocuente, confiado pero tímido, una auto-contradicción intrigante, la perfección en su forma imperfecta.                            

–Yo estaba flirteando contigo –Victor le dice, puramente para ver como reaccionara.

(Él reacciona, claro que sí, atragantándose con su café)

– ¿Conmigo?

–Sí.

– ¿A… a propósito?

– ¿Parezco el tipo de persona que lo haría por accidente?

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri no parece estar nervioso como hace unos instantes. En su lugar, parece interesado, como si estuviera intentando descubrir algo en el rostro de Victor. Victor quiere ver lo que sea que Yuuri está viendo, aunque no esté seguro de lo que es, así que mantiene su expresión impasible. –Lo haces, de hecho.

(Es el turno de Victor de estar sorprendido)

Trata de descubrir a que se refiere con eso –intentar soltar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero su mente falla, quedando con una mirada de aturdimiento frente a Yuuri, intentando descifrar lo que acaba de decir. – ¿Hacer qué?

–Sí pareces el tipo de persona que flirtearía por accidente –aclara Yuuri, como para matizar su declaración, agrega un encogimiento de hombros poco entusiasta. El matiz es algo con lo que Víctor está íntimamente familiarizado –Yakov siempre le había dicho que podía saber cuándo Víctor no estaba apasionado por una escena por sus constantes matices en cada acción o dialogo.   

Así que podía leer a través de ese semblante.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta.

Yuuri vuelve a encogerse de hombros. –Es sólo que, tú eres tan… um… ¿extrovertido supongo? Y yo puedo ver como las personas –no yo, esto es sólo una observación– pueden tomar eso por, um, coquetismo.

–Coquetismo –repite Victor, pronunciando cada silaba– ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que tienes un excelente vocabulario?

–No lo creo.

– ¿Has considerado el escribir?

–No, no realmente.

Una pausa.

Una traviesa sonrisa del hombre sentado a su lado.

Algo pesado se cierne entre ellos.

(Algo pesado que tiene que ver con palabras y gotas de café, con títulos de libros y contactos visuales.)

Y Victor lo está viviendo, amando cada segundo de ello, porque puede afirmar que Yuuri está en la misma página del libro que él está. En el mismo campo. –Bueno, me gustaría aclarar, para que conste, que nunca coquetee contigo por accidente.

Yuuri trata de contener su nerviosismo. – ¿Fue intencional, entonces? No debo de haberme dado cuenta.

– ¿Decirte que quizás me enamore de ti a primera vista no fue obvio?

–Me refiero a antes de eso –Yuuri añade.

Victor sonríe, se inclina hacia adelante. – ¿El llamarte lindo? ¿Invitarte a un café? Oh, Yuuri Katsuki, para alguien tan inteligentemente dotado como tú lo eres, esperaba más de ti. Por supuesto que estaba flirteando contigo.

–Oh –simplemente dice, sorbiendo su bebida.

– ¿Oh?

–Un oh de que no me había dado cuenta –entonces vacila–. No es un mal oh, sólo un _oh_.

Luego Yuuri toma otro sorbo de su bebida, cierta cantidad de crema batida se le queda en rostro. Entonces Victor alarga su mano y la quita con el pulgar para después llevarse el dedo a la boca, degustándolo. Vale la pena sólo para ver la forma en como las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan tanto que abarcan todo el iris. – ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Yuuri?

Yuuri niega, y cuando habla parece que ni siquiera está pensando en ello, como si todos sus pensamientos estuvieran capturados por completo por algo que está tratando de encontrar en los ojos cristalinos de Victor. –Creo en la atracción a primera vista.   

– ¿Y has experimentado tal atracción?

El muchacho vacila, luego asiente.

– ¿A menudo? –Victor pregunta, porque no puede controlarse.

Una negación con la cabeza.

Su corazón está golpeteando, doliendo, más necesita que Yuuri haga el siguiente movimiento, necesita saber a ciencia cierta que él también se siente de la misma manera, que él también piensa las mismas cosas. Por suerte, Yuuri habla a continuación, apaciguando las repentinas preocupaciones de Victor. – ¿Aun estarás en la ciudad mañana?

–Sí –Victor responde sin vacilación.

Yuuri se levanta. – ¿Misma hora, misma lugar?

–Suena a una cita.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Yuuri el darse cuenta a lo que se está refiriendo, entonces tartamudea, tratando de encontrar las palabras para defenderse a sí mismo pero fallando miserablemente, por ultimo opta por arrojar su vaso de café vació para tener una excusa de cruzar el lugar. –Te veo mañana –determina, y a Victor le divierte un poco el ver como las puntas de sus orejas están rojas.

–Nos vemos, YK.

– ¿YK? –Yuuri pregunta, manteniendo la puerta abierta con una mano.

Victor ríe y pasa por su lado, rozándole los hombros. El contacto es eléctrico. –Es un sobrenombre. Al igual que KY ¿comprendes?

–Entiendo –dice, pero su sonrisa se ha desvanecido, no parece genuina. Al instante, sin embargo, ese aspecto es remplazado. Hace una señal con la mano–. Nos vemos, VN.


	2. San Petersburgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor deduce la identidad de KY, vuelve a su casa en San Petersburgo, y Marzo está cada vez más cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PORTADA**
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/mJjh7o)

–Yuuri, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Yuuri sabe lo que Pichit está a punto de decir. Presiona su frente contra la encimera de la cocina mientras sube los tobillos sobre el taburete en el que se encuentra sentado. –Pichit…

–Díselo –le urge Pichit, tocando el hombro de su amigo y presionándolo.

Él ha considerado decirle a Victor su secreto miles de veces durante los últimos tres días. Pero Victor regresa a casa esta noche, de vuelta a San Petersburgo. –No volveré a verlo otra vez –señala Yuuri–. No hay punto en lanzarle una bomba como esa si nunca más lo volveré a ver. Si no se lo digo, él se olvidara de mí, y ambos continuaremos con nuestras vidas.

Pichit lo mira boquiabierto. – ¿Continuar? Yuuri, _¿continuar?_ No, no, no, tú no continuaras con tu vida, él no continuara con su vida. Después de decir explícitamente que él estaba coqueteando contigo.

Yuuri está a punto de decir, _estoy seguro de que hace lo mismo con todos,_ pero bien sabe cómo le respondería Pichit a sus extravagantes insinuaciones. En su lugar, permanece con la cabeza gacha, suspira y piensa en Victor. Desde siempre ha sido un ferviente fan de Victor, mirando sus entrevistas y devorando sus novelas. Así que cuando escuchó que Victor daría una firma de libros en Detroit, tanto él como Pichit planearon ir de inmediato. Y entonces, por supuesto, se la perdieron y llegaron tarde. Y después Victor le había pedido a Yuuri salir y tomar un café. Él no quería ir, porque el hecho de que anónimamente salga a tomar un café con su más grande rival es ridículo. Pero claro, Pichit tenía que jugar en su contra y exponerlo.

(Y es que él no lamenta el haber ido, no puede lamentar el haber ido. La conversación que sostuvo con Victor en la cafetería había sido increíble. El otro hombre es tan carismático, tal como uno imagina que sería al leer sus libros y ver sus entrevistas. La conversación fluyo libre y espontáneamente. Sin mencionar sus ojos, su cabello, su impresionante sonrisa, su risa y…)

– ¡Anímate, hombre! –Dice Pichit–. Lo veras dentro de una hora, ¿cierto?

Aturdido, Yuuri alza la vista y asiente.

Este es con toda seguridad su último café con Victor.

– ¿Se lo dirás? –pregunta, una vez más.

Yuuri se muerde el labio inferior. –Escucha, Pichit… ya sé que tienes esa fantasía salvaje en tu cabeza de nosotros dos casándonos bajo arboles de cerezos. Pero el hecho es que él regresa a San Petersburgo y yo me quedare aquí. Tuvimos unos lindos momentos juntos. Pero sé que hoy es el último día que la pasaremos juntos, y no quiero complicar las cosas –baja la mirada–. Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero tener _esto_. Y no quiero arruinarlo. Quiero tener esto, tener estos días con él.

Lentamente, Pichit asiente. Estrecha a Yuuri por los hombros una vez más. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo entiendo y, hey, al menos ahora sabes que Victor lee tus novelas, ¿cierto?

Había estado preguntándose eso durante años. Yuuri, por supuesto, lee todas las novelas de Victor. Mira las películas de todas sus adaptaciones. Pichit también es su fan. Pero no uno tan ferviente. Su amigo es más allegado a las novelas de misterios, acción y aventura. Las obras de Yuuri y Victor son más de emociones, de historias románticas e intrigas. Simplemente recordar la forma de cómo Victor describe el amor le pone a Yuuri la piel de gallina. Él ha admirado al otro escritor por años.

_Y ahora él está coqueteando contigo y ni siquiera lo sabe,_ le dice una voz en su cabeza.

Deja de prestar atención a lo que dice esa voz y en cambio se enfoca en lo que Pichit dice. –Sí, supongo –responde Yuuri, sonriendo sin sentirlo.

–Ahora, vamos por unas ropas para tu cita de hoy. Algo que haga a Victor escribir 50 novelas dedicadas a ti y lo tenga comiendo de tu mano.

Riendo, Yuuri deja a Pichit hurgar en su closet, donde empiezan a escoger.

~•~●~•~

Hoy, invitara a Yuuri a almorzar.

Es el último día de Victor en Detroit, y un café no es lo apropiado. Demasiado impersonal, cosa de un instante. Cada conversación es cortada con demasiada prontitud. Además, quiere decirle a Yuuri algo, algo que aún no está seguro como expresar.

En términos más simples, quiere más. Más citas a tomar café, más bromas y mucho más del mismo Yuuri, quiere llegar a conocerlo, sus gestos, sus gustos, su vida. Sin embargo, ellos no se conocen lo suficiente como para iniciar al menos una debida relación a distancia ¿cierto? Entonces ¿Cómo podría Victor decirle que quería mucho más sin ahuyentarlo?

Tenía su número telefónico. Podría hallar tiempo para visitarlo en Detroit, inventaría excusas para eso. Yakov lo desaprobaría, era lo más probable, pero eso no importaba. Lo que sí importaba era Yuuri –la manera como sonreía, como reía, como hablaba. Victor quería más de todo aquello, y si él sería de Yuuri, Yuuri sería de él. Así de simple.

Entonces, como primer paso, invitaría a Yuuri a almorzar.

Victor esta vez decide vestirse de forma más casual que de costumbre. Se inclina por una camisa blanca y abrigo marrón, se toma su tiempo para acomodarse el cabello antes de decidir que está perfecto. Se suponía que todo el tiempo pasado en Detroit debió haberlo invertido en escribir y trabajar, en cambio no puede arrepentirse de haber pasado el tiempo en compañía de Yuuri. Además, es como si el otro hombre hubiera hecho maravillas para aliviar su falta de inspiración.

_Almorzar_ , se recuerda a si mismo mientras se aproxima al café de siempre. Invitara a Yuuri a almorzar después de tomarse el café.

–YK –dice en cuanto el otro chico se desliza en el asiento que está frente al suyo. Esta vez no se encuentran en una mesa apartada, sino en una que se ubica en el centro del local, el cual no está tan concurrido como de costumbre. Es un día frio, y Victor cree que ese debe ser el motivo. Yuuri lleva una chaqueta negra bultosa y sus delgados dedos están cubiertos por guantes. Pero lo que llama la atención a Victor es su cabello, su cabello que está peinado hacia atrás, el cual Victor quiere tocar con un deseo insaciable. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo dedicado a la elaboración de palabras podría describir su apariencia. Es casi frustrante.

Viendo donde yace la atención de Victor. Yuuri empuja su cabello hacia atrás con su mano. –Buenos días –él luce triste, y Victor sabe por qué, es por la misma razón que él también está triste. Él se marcha está noche.  

Instantáneamente, sin embargo, el ambiente se relaja. Hablan de novelas, de creaciones y personajes, de diálogos, de dicción y de la belleza de la escritura, de los idiomas y de las traducciones. De todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando inicialmente sólo se enfocaban en los intereses que compartían, ahora Victor percibía con alegría que sus conversaciones parecían fluir libremente sobre cualquier cosa.

– ¿Y tú que haces? –pregunta Victor, al darse cuenta que aún no lo sabe.

– ¿Qué hago…? –Yuuri vacila.

Victor tiene el mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados y observa a Yuuri con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios de la que al parecer no puede deshacerse. Está enamorado, piensa. Debe estar enamorado. Enamorado de los labios de Yuuri que pueden ser tan locuaces como torpes, esos labios que probablemente se sentirían cálidos bajo los de Victor, que se abrirían cuando se besaran y que susurraría su nombre, de la misma forma que siempre lo dice, la “k” extra fuerte, la “v” extra suave.

(Yurio lo habría llamado encaprichamiento.)

(A Victor no le importa lo que sea –no cuando mira esos labios.)

– ¿Dónde trabajas? –insiste Victor.

Yuuri retiene la respiración. Por un segundo, titubea. Victor se pregunta si es algo embarazoso –entonces se le ocurre que a lo mejor Yuuri está desempleado, que quizás su pregunta fue indiscreta y falta de tacto. Pero Yuuri responde antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más lejos. –Yo, yo la verdad trabajo en una editorial.

Oh.

(Oh.)

– ¿En la de Celestino?

Otra incomoda vacilación, después Yuuri asiente con brusquedad. –Es… es sólo un trabajo de escritorio. No tiene nada que ver con las publicaciones, de hecho. Una cosa de contestar llamadas y… y… cosas así.

– ¿Y tú amigo Pichit? ¿Él también trabaja allí?

–Sí, sí así es –dice Yuuri, y la tensión anterior parece haber desaparecido–. Está un poco más arriba, él edita –una pausa, luego añade–. Aunque no para KY.

Victor no puede evitar mostrarse interesado. –Pero, de seguro lo has visto.

– ¿Visto a quién?

–A KY. Si trabajas allí, de seguro lo has visto.

–Es… es una compañía grande. Y además él no necesita venir, creo. _Es_ , es alguien que no viene a la empresa. Yo veo a Celestino pero no a KY. Nadie sabe quién es.

_Miente_ , Victor piensa. Definitivamente miente. Pero también luce aterrado, y Yuuri aterrado es algo que no le gusta. Así que decide dejar el tema de lado. Tiene la certeza de que Yuuri ha de tener una buena razón para mentir, y no es como si la identidad de KY influyera en algo entre ellos. – ¿Te gusta trabajar allí?

Yuuri sonríe, para su alivio. –Sí, todos son muy amables.

La conversación continua fluyendo, rápidamente la plática sobre la compañía de Celestino se acaba. Con sus bebidas drenadas, se descubren el uno al otro mirándose los labios, las manos, el pecho. Victor siente mariposas en su estómago como nunca antes cuando el momento de separarse llega. Sabe muy bien lo que quiere decir, pero no sabe cómo decirlo.

Lo que es desconcertante, ya que las palabras siempre fueron el fuerte de Victor. Siempre tuvieron sentido para él, ya fueran en ruso o en inglés, sin embargo aquí está, derribado por un hombre con una mancha de caramelo en la esquina de sus labios y que usa unos jeans gastados en la zona de las rodillas.

(Derribado.)

(Completamente derribado.)

–Almorzar –dice Victor.

Yuuri no lo escucha. Estaba concentrado en arrojar el vaso de plástico. Se gira hacia Victor con una triste sonrisa. – ¿Qué?

–Almorzar –repite–. Ven almorzar conmigo.

–De acuerdo –responde Yuuri, simple ¿no?

Simple –de la forma que debe ser.

Victor camina junto a él. No conoce ningún restaurante en Detroit, pero Yuuri conoce uno muy bueno, bastante informal a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Sin embargo en todo lo que Victor se puede enfocar es, en la mano de Yuuri muy próxima a la suya. Prácticamente puede sentir el calor irradiar de su piel y fluir entre el aire que los envuelve, y cuando dan vuelta a la esquina sus dedos se rozan.

Es como jugar con fuego, piensa. Tan hermoso, brillante e intenso, mágico, cautivante. Toda una obra de la naturaleza, con la que sería fácil cometer un error. Más sin embargo él no quiere asustar a Yuuri, no quiere parecer demasiado impulsivo. Por suerte hasta ahora, ha estado dando los pasos correctos, al menos aun no ha estropeado eso.

– ¿Este está bien? –pregunta Yuuri, y lo es, a pesar de que Victor no le ha echado un vistazo al restaurante todavía.

–Perfecto –responde.

Es un restaurante de comida italiana, la cual Victor disfruta. Ordena un sándwich mientras Yuuri ordena pasta. –Es el lugar favorito de Pichit –explica Yuuri al beber de su vaso de agua.

–Cuéntame, ¿Qué hacen los lindos trabajadores de Celestino para divertirse aquí en Detroit?

Yuuri sonríe mas no se ruboriza –al parecer se está volviendo inmune a las insinuaciones de Victor. –Oh, ya sabes. Salidas locas a los clubs de strippers.

Ante eso Victor se ahoga con su vaso de agua, lleva su mano a la boca para contener la inevitable tos. Los camareros, quienes colocan sus platos sobre la mesa, lo miran extrañados. – ¿Qué has dicho? –le pregunta a Yuuri, escandalizado.

–Sólo bromeo –le asegura Yuuri, mirándolo satisfecho–. Es fácil ponerte nervioso, ¿huh? –comenta mientras empieza a picar su comida con el tenedor, envolviendo la pasta en ello. Al llevarlo a su boca, el bocado desaparece detrás de sus rosados labios.

–Puedo decir con honestidad que nunca antes me lo han dicho –señala Victor. El sándwich está delicioso. Una de las razones más para quedarse en Detroit, piensa. La deliciosa comida.

Yuuri le sonríe suavemente, después de un rato se excusa para ir al toilet. Victor aprovecha para echarle una mirada al restaurante. Es el tipo de lugar que uno describiría en una novela –lleno de interesantes personajes con interesantes historias. Hay gente riendo, discutiendo– tan sólo su camarera tiene una cicatriz sobre la ceja de la que Victor figura hay una historia detrás.

Hay una mujer sentada sola con un libro delante de ella y un plato vacío a su lado.

(Se pregunta, brevemente, si Yuuri alguna vez ha leído uno de sus libros mientras estaba aquí.)

El pensamiento hace que el calor se expanda por su cuerpo.

Yuuri ha dejado su teléfono sobre la mesa, al lado derecho de su plato. La pantalla se ilumina cuando el teléfono vibra. Se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca que Victor no tiene que moverse ni enfocar su vista para verlo.

**¿Dónde estás?**

Es un mensaje de Pichit. Victor está a un milisegundo de quitar sus ojos del teléfono cuando este vuelve a vibrar, y de nuevo no puede evitar leer el siguiente texto.

**¿Todavía estás con él o ya estás camino a casa? ¿Le contarás sobre KY? Estaba pensando en eso y…**

El resto del mensaje se corta.

Victor inclina su silla para atrás como si la mesa estuviera hecha de fuego.

¿Cómo…?

¿Pero cómo…?

¿Cómo puede ser…?

Esto no tiene sentido.

Esto absolutamente no tiene sentido, porque ¿Cómo podría tenerlo?

Siempre que Victor comienza una historia. Hace una lista de lo que sabe. Entonces eso es lo que hará ahora mismo.

  1. Yuuri siempre se ha puesto nervioso cuando hablan de KY. Habla con facilidad sobre las novelas, ha leído todas ellas, pero el asunto del autor ha sido un tema espinoso.
  2. Yuuri sabe bastante de KY. Probablemente sabe más de KY que nadie más en el mundo, dando sus intricadas teorías y conclusiones de las novelas, los simbolismos y el significado detrás de las palabras.
  3. Yuuri trabaja en la casa editorial de Celestino y mintió cuando dijo que no sabía quién es KY –Victor tiene la certeza de ello.



Todo encaja, todo encaja perfectamente, llevando a una inevitable conclusión.

Una conclusión que ha estado rondando desde el principio.

Pichit es KY.

Todo encaja.

Pero antes de considerar el potencial argumento, Yuuri regresa y se sienta. Revisa su teléfono, y si reacciona a los mensajes, no lo demuestra. Luego, deja el dispositivo de lado y su atención se vuelve a centrar en Victor. La cabeza de Victor es un vértigo, sus pensamientos giran y giran. El conocimiento tan exacto que tiene Yuuri de KY cobra sentido al ser este su mejor amigo. Incluso lo dijo en una ocasión, que KY quería escribir su propio guion. Ese asunto ahora tenía sentido.

Entonces era cierto que Yuuri le había mentido.

(Bueno, una mentira por omisión)

(Aunque no una mentira por omisión, técnicamente, él había declarado no conocer a KY.)

Rápidamente, Victor se deshace de esos pensamientos. Obviamente Yuuri había estado intentando ayudar a su amigo. No significa que mintió sobre trabajar en la editorial, ni ninguna otra cosa. Mintió por Pichit, no por maldad hacia Victor. 

Y Victor no le diría a nadie que Pichit era KY.

Después de todo, no es como si esto cambiara algo. Claro que, hubiera deseado conocer a Pichit mejor durante su tiempo en Detroit. La forma en que la mente de KY trabajaba siempre le resulto fascinante, y esos trabajos tan profundos no parecían coincidir con la imagen que él tenía de Pichit. No parecía encajar. A lo mejor se debía al hecho que Victor no lo conoce del todo.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Yuuri pregunta antes de dar otro bocado.

Por ser ese un momento especial, Victor decide alejar los pensamientos de KY fuera de su mente.

Porque esto, el que Yuuri este sentado frente a él…

Es de cierta forma, un milagro.

(Victor acaba de descubrir la identidad secreta de un hombre que ha sido su rival por años y años, un hombre por el cual él administra un fan blog, un hombre del que ha teorizado y con el que ha soñado despierto. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, estos nuevos sentimientos palidecen en comparación con el hecho de que debe dejar Detroit pero sobre todo, a Yuuri esta noche. Lo conmociona, lo poco entusiasmado que se siente sobre el hecho de Pichit siendo KY.)

No es que le desagrade Pichit.

Ciertamente parece alguien agradable.

(¿Pero Yuuri?)

(Yuuri es…)

–En ti –Victor admite, porque no es una mentira, ¿no?

– ¿Estabas pensando en mí? –Yuuri pregunta, y suena sorprendido.

Victor asiente, con ojos brillantes lo mira fijamente. –Estoy pensando en lo mucho que no quiero tener que marcharme esta noche.

Él ve como el rostro de Yuuri se tensa mientras remueve la pasta con su tenedor. Victor siente su pecho contraerse. –Tal vez tú… –Yuuri se aclara la garganta y niega con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué ibas a decir? –Victor lo apremia a soltar palabra, con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Es algo estúpido –le asegura Yuuri, agitando las manos, como si eso fuese a eliminar la tensión entre ellos, como si con eso el tema quedase descartado.

Victor se niega a dejarlo pasar, porque es algo que lo hace sentir esperanzado. –Dilo, por favor.

Yuuri se lame los labios con nerviosismo. –Iba a decir que… que tal vez tú… regresaras un día. Es sólo que… no sé. Tal vez tengas otra firma de libros, o… o algo así.

Le toma a Victor un segundo.

Porque, aun siendo escritor, él no es el mejor leyendo las personas. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Yakov le dijo en una ocasión. Así que le toma a Victor un segundo, pero luego se da cuenta del temor de Yuuri, de lo que está causando esa terrible congoja en el tono de su voz y esa tristeza en sus ojos.

–Te llamaré –dice Victor, y es casi un susurro, porque no puede creer que Yuuri esté pensando en ello–. Te avisare, por supuesto que te avisare si regreso.

Yuuri lo mira directo a los ojos, sumergiéndose en ellos. – ¿Lo harás?

–Después de llamar a mis diez novios que esperan por mí en Detroit, sí.

Yuuri ríe y agacha la cabeza, y Victor se pregunta de qué modo influenciara en su siguiente novela el haber conocido a Yuuri. ¿Sus personajes serán tan vivaces como Yuuri lo es? ¿Todos los intereses amorosos se sentirán como así? ¿Se reirán de la misma forma que él? ¿Mirarían de esa forma tan encantadora como él lo hace bajo la suave luz de las lámparas de este restaurante? ¿Podrán siquiera compararse?

De seguro que no, se dice al ver a Yuuri mover su pelo hacia atrás con su mano.

–Ya lo sabes, Yuuri –le dice Victor, extendiendo su mano a través de la mesa para tomar la de Yuuri por primera vez, entrelazando sus dedos–. Te extrañare.

–Podemos enviarnos mensajes –sugiere Yuuri.

Siente como el calor le recorre el cuerpo ante la sugerencia, siente como sus labios se alzan en una sonrisa. –Sí, me gusta la idea.

~•~●~•~

Juntos salen del restaurante.

Se siente incorrecto, partiendo de este punto.

Se siente raro.

Yuuri lo abraza, escondiendo la cabeza entre el hueco del hombro de Victor y aspira su aroma. Sus diferencias de altura provocan que Yuuri se estire sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies y Victor lo sostenga con fuerza, intentando deleitarse en el momento, intentando capturar cada detalle en su mente a la perfección y así ser capaz de remembrarlo. El cabello de Yuuri se siente suave contra su mejilla, él huele a lavanda y Victor se pregunta, brevemente, si es la esencia del shampoo que usa.

(Se pregunta si alguna vez lograra descubrirlo.)

…

Y después, se encuentra en el avión, y ya hay algo que lo corroe. Una palabra que Yurio uso suena en sus oídos: _encaprichamiento._ Está totalmente cautivado, y ni siquiera es una semana que conoce al hombre. Recuerda el abrazo, recuerda el tacto de sus manos, y quizás sea un encaprichamiento, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.

…

– ¡Makkachin! –Victor lo saluda en cuanto Yakov trae a su mascota desde su apartamento donde ha estado cuidándolo. Makkachin por su parte le salta encima tumbándolo al suelo y lamiéndole el rostro con ahínco. Victor lo ha extrañado, enreda sus dedos en el pelaje del animalito y le hace caricias, lo abraza y lo besa. Yakov por otro lado, permanece recostado contra la pared, con la puerta del apartamento semi abierta.

– ¿Cómo estuvo Detroit?

–Conocí a alguien –dice, porque imagina que ni tanto Mila ni Yurio le han contado a Yakov sobre Yuuri Katsuki.

Yakov, sin embargo, no parece sorprendido. Exasperado, tal vez, pero no sorprendido. – ¿Otra vez?

– ¿A qué te refieres con otra vez?

– ¿Recuerdas ese tipo de Albuquerque? ¿Y ese otro de Hong Kong?

–No, no –Victor protesta–. Este es diferente –dice mientras se recuesta en su sofá con Makkachin sobre su regazo. Yakov cierra la puerta y se sienta en una silla al lado del televisor. –De hecho, trabaja en las oficinas de la compañía de Celestino.

Yakov enarca una ceja. – ¿Eso hace?

–Y también un amigo suyo –añade, pensando en Pichit.

( _KY_ , se recuerda a sí mismo. _No Pichit, sino KY_.)

–Quiero visitar Detroit otra vez –Victor medita–. Para mi siguiente libro. Hare otra firma de libros allí.

Yakov se muestra de acuerdo, reacio pero de acuerdo, ya que por otra parte, a fin de cuenta, es algo que maximizarían las ganancias.

~•~●~•~

Victor continúa escribiendo.

Él escribe, escribe y escribe, y lo siente más natural de lo que lo ha sido antes de ir a Detroit. Si fuera menos modesto, lo llamaría un golpe de genialidad. Las palabras caen y caen como copos de nieve, juntándose cual perfecta capa donde forman parte de un gran todo, una historia que él piensa vence por completo a las historias de KY.

Y de nuevo, se siente incorrecto el que Pichit sea KY.

Piensa para sí que quizás, quizás sea porque había estado a la expectativa de alguien diferente. Tan amable como Pichit parece, pero además de eso, Victor siempre había tenido una imagen vaga de quien y como sería KY. Su hombre de fantasía era alguien que con certeza tenía un _algo_ que podía hacer a su corazón acelerar, de la misma forma que lo hacían sus escritos.

Una semana transcurre.

Su teléfono vibra.

Se apresura a tomarlo.

**_¿Qué haces?_ **

De Yuuri. Es un mensaje de Yuuri. Se queda sonriendo ante el artefacto durante treinta segundos antes de responder.

**Escribiendo, ¿Qué hay de ti?**

Una pequeña burbuja en la parte superior le indica que Yuuri está tipeando la respuesta, una pausa, luego continua. **_Aquí pasando el rato con Pichit._**

**Dile hola de mi parte.**

Yuuri dice que lo hará. Victor quiere continuar con la conversación, así que comienza haciendo preguntas, sobre como estuvo el día de Yuuri, su semana, su vida cotidiana. Y de nuevo terminan de regreso al tema de los libros como es usual. Todo es encantador y perfecto, mientras conversa aprovecha de alimentar a Makkachin sin dejar de escribir, al perro no le importa siempre que consiga su ración de comida.

Cuando Yuuri finalmente dice adiós, regresa el sentimiento de vacío al pecho de Victor. Se sienta a escribir, pero las palabras no vienen a él esta noche, entonces decide irse a dormir temprano, Makkachin se acurruca a su lado. Y Victor piensa en los ojos de Yuuri. Piensa en ellos religiosamente, en la manera tan dulce en que brillan cada vez que sonríe.

~•~●~•~

– ¿Aun sigues enganchado con ese tipo? –Yurio le pregunta días después.

Victor tiene una foto de Yuuri en su teléfono. Una selfie que ambos se tomaron en el restaurante durante su último día en Detroit. Ambos se muestran sonrientes y con una expresión radiante. Yurio contempla la foto como si esta lo ofendiera gravemente. Victor posa una mano en el hombro del rubio. –Lo entenderás, algún día.

–No creo que sea normal enamorarse de un tipo que conoces por, qué sé yo, tres o cuatro días. Como sea. Realmente no creo que logre _entenderlo algún día_.

Victor suspira distraídamente, bloquea el teléfono y descansa la barbilla sobre una de sus manos. –Tú te lo pierdes.

Con eso obtiene la respuesta que desea –Yurio gruñe y abandona la habitación.

Mila, al menos, le da en el gusto. Deja que Victor hable de Yuuri, de las pequeñas cosas que admira de él, del como desea volverlo a ver, como siguen enviándose mensajes de vez en cuando y la conversación parece nunca acabar, y del como nunca llega a ponerse incomoda. Mientras el tiempo pasa, Victor piensa más y más de cuando Yuuri le dijo sobre el sentir ya conocerlo a través de sus escritos.

Victor se siente de la misma manera, lo que no tiene ningún sentido.

De vez en cuando, él piensa en KY. Pero el entusiasmo que todavía está allí se siente extrañamente apagado. No le ha contado a nadie nada de nada, ni siquiera los mínimos detalles, porque todavía no está seguro y porque tampoco quiere revelar accidentalmente la identidad de KY al público. Más que eso, él quiere abordar ese tema primero con Yuuri, quiere saber los detalles de la verdad.

~•~●~•~

Es jueves en la mañana, el sol brilla a través de las rendijas de las cortinas y Victor aún se encuentra en la cama. De hecho ya es tarde para la hora que es, y él está intentando auto convencerse de levantarse y empezar su día apropiadamente cuando su teléfono suena.

Salta ante el sonido.

Accidentalmente golpea a Makkachin, que grita de dolor y se sale de la cama. Se disculpa y su caniche parece perdonarlo. Luego, alarga la mano para tomar su teléfono, sin comprobar quien es el que llama antes de oprimir el botón verde aceptar. – ¿Hola? –responde con voz grogui.

–Hola, Victor.

Ese… ese es…

–Yuuri –suspira sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tiene la frente ligeramente sudorosa –debió de haber dejado la calefacción encendida por la noche, y permanecer en la cama toda la mañana ciertamente tampoco había ayudado– hace a un lado el cabello que le cubre los ojos. –Yuuri, eres… hola.

Yuuri se ríe un poco. –Um, es una videollamada, Victor.

Quita de un tirón el teléfono de su oreja y examina la pantalla. Efectivamente, ahí está Yuuri, agitando la mano. Y la simple vista de él provoca en Victor un corto circuito, su cerebro se funde, su cuerpo se congela, todo su ser se revuelve por completo ante la imagen de Yuuri Katsuki. Tragando grueso, sonríe. – ¿Cómo estás?

–Estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es por allá?

–Mediodía –admite, y se da cuenta que tiene el torso desnudo, las sabanas revueltas y la cama hecha un desastre. Esta no es la impresión que le gustaría dar. Tener el torso desnudo es algo pasable, pero ¿estar en la cama al mediodía? Cambia de tema rápidamente–. Oh, tú necesitas conocer a Makkachin. Makka, ven aquí. 

Makkachin salta de regreso a la cama y Victor coloca el teléfono en su delante. Yuuri le hace un arrullo y dice hola –Makkachin no entiende lo que está pasando pero jadea felizmente. Ellos continúan hablando durante unas horas más, Victor tiene una mano sobre Makkachin y la otra sosteniendo el artefacto. Lo tiene mareado de felicidad, el simple hecho que Yuuri lo haya llamado.

~•~●~•~

Un mes pasa.

Las palabras continúan llegando a Victor.

Las videollamadas continúan, cada una mejor que la anterior.

Sin embargo, ambos son personas ocupadas, y con la diferencia de la zona horaria las llamadas son difíciles de programar. Eso hace que Victor atesore cada llamada, las anhela, las comparte con Mila, con Yurio y con cualquiera que se detenga a escucharlo.

Un día, abre su blog y ve un post en el cual ha sido mencionado.

El título: **¿Quién es KY?**

Está dividido en subsecciones –origen étnico, sexo, edad, hasta en estado de ingresos.

Es una cosa espeluznante, a la opinión de Victor, los seguidores ahondan en cada posible indicio. Por alguna razón, han determinado que KY es un hombre y que no es proveniente de América. Victor no se molesta en reblogearlo, sólo le deja al posteador un iracundo mensaje y se va a la cama pensando en ello. Pensando en que Pichit tiene a miles de personas intentando descubrir quién es él cada segundo del día.

Y otro mes pasa.

Y otro, y otro, y los días pasan borrosos mientras él se prepara para el lanzamiento de su libro. Marzo se acerca cada vez más rápido. Yakov está estresado por la fecha límite, así como todos los demás en la compañía. Excepto por Victor, él está en calma. Lo tiene todo bajo control, como siempre.

Un día, se encuentra sentado con Mila, revisando las notas de uno de sus capítulos, cuando capta lo que muestra la pantalla del computador de la muchacha. – ¿Es esa la página de Facebook de Celestino?

Ella no presta atención, está enfocada en sus notas resaltando algo con su lapicero rojo. Victor se inclina más cerca del computador. Intentando tener una mejor vista de lo que dice el post. Una fiesta. Una fiesta por el lanzamiento de un libro. En Detroit.

Una fiesta por el lanzamiento de un libro en Detroit. Por la nueva novela de KY.

–Victor, ¿Qué estás…? Oh… –se percata–. ¿Una fiesta de lanzamiento? ¿Y eso qué?

–En Detroit –explica sonriendo–. En Detroit, Mila. En el edificio de la compañía.

–Y Yuuri estará allí –Mila dice despacio, comprendiendo.

Le dará una sorpresa. Es una gran idea. Sorprenderá a Yuuri, y será perfecto. En un instante está fuera de la silla, tocando la puerta de la oficina de Yakov intentando abrir el pomo. Está cerrada, como es usual. Escucha un click y después la puerta se abre. Se sienta en frente del escritorio de Yakov mientras este hace lo propio regresando a su larga silla.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta–. Estaba en una llamada.

–Mira la página de Celestino en Facebook –le urge.

Yakov lo hace. Enarca una ceja, pero aparte de eso, no muestra otra reacción. –Fiesta de lanzamiento de un nuevo libro. Que espanto –el sarcasmo es tan evidente que Victor elige ignorarlo.

–Voy a ir –anuncia, no pregunta si puede, porque si lo hace, Yakov dirá que no, y eso es algo que él no quiere.

Una seña. –Victor, échale otra mirada a la fecha.

Lo hace. 19 de marzo. No le ve una particular importancia al 19 de marzo.

–Es también la fecha de la fiesta por el lanzamiento de _tu_ libro.

–La cambiamos –sugiere con simpleza, haciendo un gesto de manos.

–No cambiaremos la fecha de la fiesta sólo para que en su lugar tú puedas ir a la de alguien más. Además, Vitya, no estás siquiera invitado a la fiesta de KY. Es un evento exclusivo. Al que no te dejaran entrar.

Eso aplasta los ánimos de Victor.

Yakov parece sentirse mal por el joven, tal vez sea un pequeño vislumbre de culpa, pero es culpa a fin de cuentas. –Ok, ok mejor ¿Por qué no invitas a Yuuri a tu fiesta de lanzamiento?

Contempla la idea por un segundo. Excepto que Yuuri es el mejor amigo de Pichit. Es más probable que él no se perdería la fiesta de su mejor amigo. Victor decide hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: un acuerdo. –Moveremos la fecha de nuestra fiesta –dice–. Sólo unos pocos días antes del lanzamiento oficial. De esa forma, Yuuri podrá ir a ambas.

Yakov acepta y se dan la mano.

Tendrán su fiesta, el libro saldrá a la venta. Y luego KY tendrá la suya.

~•~●~•~

Siente nervios de pedirle a Yuuri volar a San Petersburgo.

Victor planea ofrecerse a pagar los boletos de avión, dado que Yuuri tendrá que encargarse de sus cosas y encontrar un tiempo en su apretada agenda para poder venir. Es un espontaneo y arriesgado movimiento –lo sabe ya que Mila y Yurio lo miraron estupefactos cuando sugirió la idea. Victor se los expresa más como un gesto amistoso que romántico.

(Aunque en su mente, es un gesto netamente romántico.)

–Hola –saluda una noche cuando su teléfono suena durante la cena. Con su plato de comida delante suyo y una novela rusa sonando a todo volumen en el televisor. A Victor le gusta mirarlas porque es un tipo de escape de lo convencional. Una manera más desenvuelta de contar una historia. Algunas veces es bueno mirar algo sólo por mirar, no para memorizarse cada línea, o cada íntimo detalle de la trama. El hombre que aparece en la televisión actualmente tiene dos hermanos gemelos de los que no tenía conocimiento y un marido que creía estaba muerto. Es ridículo, pero refrescante.

–Hola –Yuuri responde, Victor puede sentir la sonrisa en su voz y eso lo está matando, lo está haciendo trizas. Está a punto de sugerir una videollamada, pero no, necesita sacar lo que tiene por decir primero. No se puede permitir el distraerse.

Apaga el televisor y hace un lado el plato de comida. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. El nerviosismo es un concepto tan extraño para él, pero se imagina que así debe sentirse. No tiene nervios ni vergüenza de preguntar, simplemente está ansioso sobre cuál podría ser la respuesta de Yuuri. No se sorprendería si escucha un rotundo 'no', más aun así Victor mantiene las esperanzas.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

–Oh, seguro –dice Yuuri, y Victor se pregunta que está usando en ese momento –una bufanda, una chaqueta, ¿tal vez unos jeans? ¿Está solo? ¿O Pichit anda cerca? ¿Qué hora es en Detroit?

Se acuerda de otra palabra favorita de Yurio: _loco_. _Loco, como los personajes enamorados de tus novelas,_ había dicho.

–La fiesta por el lanzamiento de mi libro… tú… ¿A ti te gustaría venir?

Hay una pausa.

– ¿Yuuri?

–Sigo aquí –se apresura a responder–. Yo… um… los eventos son en la misma semana. Tú y… KY, quiero decir, la fecha de las fiestas.

Victor no le dice que ha movido la fecha con la esperanza de que un hombre al que ha conocido por cuatro días en Detroit, Michigan, sea capaz de venir volando desde el otro lado del mundo y le sonría. En cambio, le informa que los eventos serán en fechas diferentes, y después espera por la respuesta.

–Yo pagare los boletos de avión –añade.

Eso lo hace sonar como un desesperado.

(Y es que él _está_ desesperado.)

(Pero no quiere sonar como uno.)

(La desesperación es algo que sólo Yuuri provoca en Victor. No se ha sentido así en mucho tiempo, no ha sentido esa electricidad recorrerle los nervios, esa excitación corriéndole por las venas. Yuuri y aquella cafetería han hecho maravillas a su inspiración que ni muchísimos Van Gogh o Mozart alguna vez podrían.)

–Iré. Pero no tienes que pagar los boletos.

La mente de Victor hace un flip –uno doble, uno triple, uno cuádruple. Siente su corazón más acelerado de lo que nunca antes lo ha sentido, siente perder la compostura. Hay una ligera pero indiscutible sonrisa en sus labios, una que se está volviendo familiar. – ¿Lo harás? ¿Vendrás?

–Seguro –dice Yuuri–. Yo… –ríe con nerviosismo–. Me siento realmente honrado de que me invites.

–Pagare los boletos –Victor insiste, porque sería ridículo para Victor no hacerlo, porque Yuuri no tiene la más mínima idea del inmenso favor que le está haciendo, porque posiblemente no entienda que…

–No, no –vuelve a repetir–. No necesitas hacer eso. Yo puedo pagarlos.

Victor exhala, listo para protestar.

Alguien llama a Yuuri al otro lado de la línea. _Pichit_ , Victor reconoce. –Debo ir a ver qué quiere –dice Yuuri con pesar.

–Bien, dile hola de mi parte.

–Lo haré –una pausa, y Yuuri aún no ha colgado. Victor ciertamente no quiere ser el primero en terminar la conversación, así que espera, sentado en la orilla del sofá, con toda la expectación sintiéndose por el aire– ¿Victor?

– ¿Si?

–Yo… um… no importa.

–No es justo –lo acusa Victor en un tono bromista–. No puedes comenzar algo para después dejarme con la duda.

–Bien –suspira–. Iba a decir que tengo muchas ganas de volverte a ver. Yo… um… si soy completamente sincero… las he tenido, desde hace mucho.

–Me siento igual –admite con soltura–. Te veo pronto.

–Nos vemos.

~•~●~•~

Marzo tarda en llegar.

Es como contemplar un temporizador a punto de terminarse, el tiempo se convierte en lodo difícil de atravesar. Él escribe, escribe y escribe, pero sobre todo piensa. Piensa en su novela, en Pichit siendo KY, en Yuuri, en Makkachin y en todo lo demás. _Stammi Vicino_ está completo, y él piensa que es bastante bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a Pichit.

Una noche, elige leer una de las novelas más antiguas de KY: _Dime a dozen._

Se siente tan ajeno, por alguna razón, ahora que sabe que Pichit es KY. No se siente correcto. Había esperado una mezcla de personalidades diferentes, reconocer la escritura de KY en Pichit. Sin embargo, no. Está lejos de sentirlo. Es algo curioso, piensa, como parece olvidar la identidad de KY cuando está tan absorto en sus novelas. El nombre de Pichit nunca llega a su mente.

–Tengo unas ganas tremendas de conocer al hombre que se robó tu corazón con tanta facilidad –le dice Christophe a una semana de distancia de la fiesta–. Tu musa parece alguien fascinante –susurra mientras se lame los labios.

Nunca antes había pensado en Yuuri como su musa, pero sería una mentira decir que el término no le va como anillo al dedo. –En la primera noche de su estancia aquí en Rusia lo llevare a cenar –piensa en voz alta–. Él llegara a la hora del almuerzo así que debería darle tiempo para que descanse primero. Luego, la fiesta. Después lo llevare a conocer la ciudad, nos conoceremos más…

–Que romántico –lo felicita Chris– ¿Intentaras ganártelo de por vida?

–No, sólo quiero impresionarlo. Quiero que el tiempo que tengamos juntos perdure.

–Ah –el rostro de Christophe refleja una mirada que a Victor no le gusta. Un destello astuto, mientras palmea a Victor en la espalda, la picardía baila en sus ojos y labios.

Victor retorna a los planes de la fiesta, de la cual Sara y Mila están a cargo. Se dirige al centro comercial con Chris para comprarse un nuevo traje, sin embargo se encuentra más centrado en verse bien para Yuuri que para la fiesta en sí. Después de todo, ha tenido muchas fiestas de lanzamientos en el pasado, pero sólo existe un Yuuri Katsuki.

~•~●~•~

– ¿Vas a decírselo? –pregunta Pichit, sorprendido.

–Sí –le confirma Yuuri, sacudiendo el polvillo de sus pantalones y poniéndose de pie. Con su maleta a su izquierda y pasaporte a la derecha. Toma ambos, sintiéndose más confiado de lo que en realidad está–. Se lo diré.

Su amigo le sonríe orgulloso. –Muy bien, él entenderá, Yuuri. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Además, todo esto sería un buen libro ¿no crees?

Él ríe. –Buen punto. Inclusive Victor y yo podríamos coescribirlo.

Está bromeando por supuesto, Pichit intrigado enarca una ceja y Yuuri le da un codazo afectuoso. Su amigo le da un último abrazo y Yuuri abandona el apartamento camino al aeropuerto. Piensa en Victor durante todo el viaje, piensa en cuan surreal es todo esto, piensa en que quizás Pichit tiene razón –esto _podría_ ser un buen libro.

_History Maker_ tendrá su fiesta de lanzamiento después de su retorno a Detroit. Todos en la compañía están entusiasmados por él, pero más entusiasmados aún por ver quién de los dos liderara las ventas –si Victor o KY. Yuuri tiene el presentimiento de que este año será Victor, pero está bien con eso, a pesar del carácter competitivo.

Cuando el avión aterriza, le manda un mensaje de texto a Victor, quien le responde con una sarta de emojines emocionados. Yuuri se registra en el hotel y al llegar a su habitación, abre las persianas de su ventana y contempla la magnificencia de San Petersburgo. Los canales que reflejan el brillo de los esplendidos edificios, que se expanden más allá de lo que los ojos son capaces de alcanzar a ver, las nubes que flotan arriba en el cielo y parecen dar su aprobación a la ciudad, el sol que ilumina a la gente que transita bajo su ventana.

La ciudad le sienta bien a Victor, piensa. Yuuri puede verlo caminando por las calles con Makkachin, puede verlo saludando a un conocido o sentado en una banca escribiendo notas para su próxima novela.

**_Te recogeré para cenar a eso de las 6_ ** **.**

Yuuri observa la pantalla confundido, no tiene idea de lo que Victor está hablando.

Otro texto llega minutos después.

**_Ups, olvide preguntar. ¿Cena esta noche? ¿Conmigo? Conozco buenos lugares. X_ **

No puede evitar reír, con una mezcla de incrédula diversión. Tipea la respuesta.

**Suena como un plan.**

**_Suena como una cita.*_ **

Ante eso, Yuuri se muerde el labio para contener el grito.

**¿Una cita? Creo que estoy demasiado afectado por el viaje como para lucir presentable.**

**_Cualquier cosa que te pongas está bien_ ** **.**

Yuuri baja la mirada y contempla su holgada sudadera. Probablemente Victor no habría dicho eso si lo pudiera verlo en este momento. De cualquier forma decide cambiarse –un jersey rojo de mangas largas y los mismos pantalones que tenía. Aún casual y cómodo, pero ligeramente más presentable. Se detiene a mirarse en el espejo, debatiendo si debería peinar o no su cabello hacia atrás, decide por último que eso sería demasiado trabajo –lo hará mañana para la fiesta.

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

Servicio a la habitación, supone.

(Excepto que no lo es.)

En un instante sus pies abandonan el suelo, se encuentra dando vueltas en el aire sostenido por fuertes brazos. –Yuuri –Victor suspira. Él huele bien, piensa Yuuri. Se aferra a Victor a pesar de lo peculiar de la situación, no puede evitarlo cuando el entusiasmo del otro hombre es tan contagioso como un resfriado–. Si viniste.

–Te dije que lo haría.

–No se sentía real hasta ahora –Victor responde, y esas palabras hacen que su corazón se sienta pesado en su pecho y sus pulmones más ligeros, como si pudiera sobrevivir tan sólo respirando la adoración que siente por el hombre que tiene en frente, con tan sólo respirar el entusiasmo de Victor. No hay duda que él es magnífico, Yuuri ha disfrutado cada conversación que han tenido en los últimos meses. Pero Victor tiene razón –no se sentía real hasta ahora.

–Nuestra primera cita apropiada –coquetea Victor descaradamente. Si fuera con otras personas, piensa Yuuri, sería algo incómodo, que expusieran esas insinuaciones tan a la vista, pero Victor tiene un aire de confianza que lo hace parecer normal, casi natural.

Caminan hombro a hombro mientras van por la calle. – ¿Quieres decir que todos esos ratos en la cafetería no cuentan como una cita apropiada?

–Lo cuentan. Pero ahora estamos en mi territorio –le provoca Victor, sus dedos rozan la mano de Yuuri–. Además, tengo que advertírtelo. Voy a ganarme tu corazón por completo, Yuuri Katsuki. Voy a recurrir a todos los medios posibles.

– ¿De verdad?

–Ya lo veras.

El restaurante es un lugar semiformal, a la luz de las velas y luces levemente tenues. Hay flores en el medio de todas las mesas, más Victor hace a un lado el arreglo floral de la suya para poder ver a Yuuri debidamente, Yuuri le sonríe desde detrás del menú. Victor ordena por él en ruso, y luego empiezan a ponerse al día, hablando de esto y de aquello.

A través de sus sesiones telefónicas, Yuuri ha tenido conocimiento de las personas en la vida de Victor: Mila, Yurio, Yakov, Sara, Christophe, Georgie. Siente nervios y ansias de conocer a todos ellos en persona. Victor, por otro lado, ha escuchado divertidas historias sobre Pichit, Minako, Yuuko, Celestino, Guang Hong, Leo, Seung-Gil.

 –Ya pre-ordene _History Maker_ –Victor dice tomando un cubito de hielo de su bebida y llevándoselo a la boca. Tiempo atrás, Yuuri hubiera considerado eso un hábito, más ahora Victor lo hace sólo para llamar su atención, notando la manera en como los ojos de Yuuri observan sus labios.

–Ya pre-ordene _Stammi Vicino._

Victor enarca una ceja. – ¿Y no has pre-ordenado _History Maker_?

–Oh, ese también –añade Yuuri, odia esto, el tener que mentir. Se promete a sí mismo que se lo dirá después de la fiesta. Esta noche… lo único que quiere es esta noche. Irán a la fiesta, y luego se lo dirá, pero ahora no.

(Porque ¿y si Victor no lo perdona? ¿O si piensa que lo engaño? ¿O si –y esto es lo que a Yuuri más le atormenta– Victor piensa en él de otro manera, y deja de gustarle sólo por quién es?)

–Podemos conversarlo luego –Victor sugiere despreocupado, pero Yuuri tiene la sensación de que hay un deseo más profundo detrás de las palabras–. Al libro, me refiero.

–Suena a una cita.

Por un segundo, Victor no cree lo que escucha, luego se da cuenta que las palabras de Yuuri han sido dichas con determinación, ambos sonríen ante la idea. Victor posa su codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su palma, la comida en su delante queda temporalmente olvidada. –  ¿Qué piensas de San Petersburgo?

–Pienso que eso explica el por qué tus escritos son tan detallados –Yuuri murmura, mirando alrededor del restaurante–. Todo es tan hermoso.

–Mmmm –Victor asiente, sin quitar los ojos de Yuuri–. Hermoso en verdad.

Yuuri se siente sonrojarse, y sabe, a este punto, que Victor está haciendo eso a propósito, así que le dedica una mirada fulminante mientras siente el corazón galopando en su pecho. –Por cierto, gracias otra vez por la invitación. Es muy amable de tu parte.

–Las fiestas siempre están llenas de personas que no conozco –patrocinadores anónimos, conocidos de Yakov. Será mucho más entretenido contigo allí. Lo cierto es, que yo debería estar agradeciéndote mil veces.

–Entonces básicamente me pusiste una trampa.

El rostro de Victor palidece.

La culpa invade a Yuuri –bromea, por supuesto, pero al parecer Victor no se ha dado cuenta. Instintivamente, se inclina hacia delante y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Victor, dándole un suave apretón a modo de tranquilizarlo–. Sólo bromeo, Victor –le asegura–. No me aburriré, no contigo allí. Tengo muchas ganas de asistir.

–Te aseguró que no será aburrido –dice Victor aliviado–. Habrá baile, buena bebida, y como sé que amas debatir de libros, espera a conocer a Mila. Ella puede darte batalla por horas.

– ¿Y podré conocer a Makkachin?

Victor sonríe. –Puedes hacerlo esta noche. No vivo lejos de aquí. Podemos ir después de cenar.

Le sorprende la facilidad con la que Victor se lo ofrece, pero definitivamente no desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Victor. –Seguro.

~•~●~•~

San Petersburgo es frio, al llegar al edificio donde Victor reside, este sostiene la puerta para que su invitado ingrese. La cita marcha muy bien, piensa, juzgando por el modo en que Yuuri continúa sonriendo. Eso lo tiene en éxtasis. Conduce a Yuuri al ascensor y presiona el botón de su piso.

Cuando llegan al apartamento, Yuuri parpadea anonadado nomás llegar al vestíbulo. – ¿Tú…? Espera, ¿Esto es un _penthouse_?

– ¿Te gusta? –pregunta mientras le ayuda a Yuuri a deshacerse de su abrigo para luego colgarlo junto al suyo.

Makkachin aparece como una tromba brincado desde algún lugar, alza las dos patas delanteras y las coloca sobre el pecho de Yuuri y por poco, por poco lo derriba. Lo que ocasiona que Yuuri se tambalee hacia atrás y Victor se muera de vergüenza. Más Yuuri se limita a reír, rascando la cabeza al animalito. –Hola Makkachin. Nos conocimos por videollamada. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El penthouse es bonito. A pesar de lo humilde que es –Yurio negaría el uso de ese adjetivo en primer lugar– tiene que admitir que es bastante agradable. El suelo está hecho de una ligera y suntuosa madera, las paredes pintadas de blanco. Hay cuadros de pinturas en las paredes hechas por artistas cuyos nombres no recuerda, una cocina hecha de azulejos con su encimera de mármol, y un gran televisor adorna el salón principal.

Yuuri cruza el vestíbulo y el salón para dirigirse hacia los largos ventanales que dan vista a la ciudad. La vista es espectacular a estas horas de la noche, con todas las luces que la iluminan y el sonido del tráfico del lugar. Para alguien más podría resultar molesto el ajustarse al estilo de vida suburbano, pero él y Yuuri son personas de ciudad. Victor figura que Yuuri puede entender la extraña comodidad del ruido constante.

Uno de los ventanales dobles es una puerta corrediza. Yuuri presiona una mano en ella. – ¿Puedo? –le pregunta a Victor.

Victor da un paso a un lado y asiente.

Yuuri abre la puerta corrediza y el ruido cobra vida, ruido proveniente de la gente, de los carros y de todo lo imaginable. Una pequeña parte del mundo, piensa Victor, contemplando el alrededor. Personas de todos los tipos, de todas las clases sociales. Yuuri se acerca a la orilla del balcón y descansa ambas manos sobre la barandilla, el viento sopla a través de sus negros cabellos y los remueve cerca de sus ojos. La luz de la luna hace que su piel luzca pálida y reluciente, hace que sus ojos destellen más que de costumbre.

(Todo un poema, Victor piensa.)

(Él se merece sonetos en su honor. Sonetos, baladas y cada prosa imaginable. Es como intentar enfrascar la luz de las estrellas, es como intentar comprender la inmensidad del océano –imposible, pero de alguna manera el interminable esfuerzo lo vale. Quiere intentar escribir a Yuuri, quiere intentar capturar su esencia.)

–Algunas veces escribo aquí –dice–. El ruido ayuda.

–Puedo imaginarlo –responde Yuuri.

Victor se para detrás de él, cubre las manos de Yuuri que están sobre la barandilla con las suyas propias. – ¿KY está celoso de que asistas a mi fiesta así como a la suya?

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri no niega el hecho de que conoce a KY. –No le importa.

– ¿Sin rencores? –sondea a Yuuri, aunque sabe que Pichit no los tendría.

Luego Victor recuerda las palabras de Yuuri.

_Me gustan más las tuyas, tus argumentos son más creativos._

Ahora que Victor sabe que él había estado hablando de Pichit, esas palabras se sienten… incorrectas, en cierta forma. No puede imaginarse a Yuuri diciéndole tal cosa a Pichit, ni diciendo esas mismas palabras ni aun con el nombre de Pichit bajo seudónimo. Yuuri no es el tipo de persona que ofende a otros de esa manera. Algo en toda esa situación se siente mal.

La excepción, lo que definitivamente no se siente mal son las manos de Yuuri bajo las suyas. Se sienten cálidas a pesar del clima, su piel es suave, la sensación es hipnótica. Es como si aquel punto de contacto fuera la base de todo el cuerpo de Victor. –Sin rencores –promete Yuuri, riendo, Victor tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar en que estaban hablando.

–Eso es bueno. Me hace feliz escuchar que mi rival es una persona amable.

Yuuri cambia el tema de conversación rápidamente. – ¿Puedo ver tus libros?

Victor lo conduce a su estudio y abre la puerta, le hace un gesto a Yuuri para que entre. Hay un estante de libros en ambos lados de la habitación, rebosantes hasta el borde de novelas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Yuuri se acerca al estante del lado izquierdo y su dedo se desliza sobre una copia gastada de _Fragile As Glass,_ cerca de ese libro, más novelas de KY, todas ordenadas en perfecto orden. Después de examinarlas, fija su atención en otras novelas, escritas por una variedad de autores, algunos famosos, otros no tanto.

– ¿Tienes un libro favorito? –le pregunta Yuuri.

–Gatsby –responde–. Aquí, mira –agarra su ejemplar de _El Gran Gatsby_ , y lo abre en la primera página, pasándoselo a Yuuri. 

Yuuri parpadea al ver la página, luego lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, atrayendo el libro más cerca de su rostro. –. Está… ¿Está firmado?

–Es un regalo. Una copia de las primeras ediciones  –explica.

–Wow, eso es… –la voz de Yuuri se desvanece y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Victor. Victor sonríe, quizás un poco más orgulloso de lo que debería estarlo ante el hecho de haber logrado impresionar a Yuuri Katsuki– ¿Este es tu libro favorito? –pregunta, no ofendido sino curioso, pasando las páginas con extremado cuidado.

– ¿Por qué no? Simbolismo, romance, trama bien entrelazada… Fitzgerald tenía verdadero talento.

Yuuri asiente lentamente, asimilando la información.

– ¿Y tu libro favorito? –pregunta Victor. 

Piensa por un momento. – _Un Mundo Feliz_ de Aldous Huxley.

Victor suelta un silbido. –No vi venir eso.

Sonrojándose, Yuuri devuelve el libro al estante y continúa mirando a través de los otros contenidos. – ¿A qué te refieres?

–Es que… es… mmm… intenso.

Yuuri voltea a mirarlo, levanta el mentón cosa que ojos color caramelo se encuentran con otros azules, mirada firme y segura, como un ancla que mantiene a Victor sujeto a la orilla, manteniéndolo en tierra, manteniéndolo a salvo. – ¿Dices que no crees que yo pueda manejar la intensidad?

–No, no. Es sólo que… dado el hecho de que has leído mis novelas y las de KY. No habría imaginado que tu novela favorita fuera _Un Mundo Feliz_ –en un movimiento totalmente espontaneo, sostiene el rostro de Yuuri con una de sus manos y traza sus rosadas mejillas con el pulgar. Yuuri se estremece sin poder moverse–. Es una historia muy buena, la he leído en varias ocasiones.

El hombre frente a sí exhala, soltando un tembloroso suspiro. – ¿Lo has hecho?

_“Pero yo no quiero la comodidad. Yo quiero a Dios, quiero la poesía, quiero el verdadero riesgo, quiero la libertad, quiero la bondad. Quiero el pecado_ –cita las palabras con facilidad.

_“Sólo existen los perseguidos, los perseguidores, los ocupados y los ociosos”_ responde Yuuri, y le toma a Victor un momento el percatarse que es una cita de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Sonríe suavemente, al percatarse de cuan cerca se encuentran el uno del otro, al ser consciente de las mejillas de Yuuri bajo su tacto y de cómo el otro hombre no tiene la intensión de alejarlo. La otra mano de Victor se encuentra aún sobre el estante y este la mueve, trazando sus dedos sobre la muñeca de Yuuri hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, moviendo sus dedos sobre ella y notando con deleite que la acción tiene el efecto deseado, Yuuri se estremece, más fuerte esta vez.

–Eres un lector bastante ávido –Victor lo alaga.

Yuuri se lame los labios, y Victor se pregunta si ese es un gesto deliberado. Es atractivo, sin dudas –sus ojos sostienen los de Victor de una forma tan mística que es difícil de explicar, de una forma que nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. –Tú también.

Victor mueve su mano de su mejilla a su cabello, como había soñado hacer desde hace varios meses. Es más suave de lo que se había imaginado, las hebras son delgadas. Se pregunta si alguna vez tendrá la oportunidad de sentir la experiencia completa, de correr sus dedos a través de ese cabello de la forma que tanto quiere, que tanto anhela. Ahora que obtiene un breve toque, no está seguro si alguna vez se sentirá satisfecho sin obtener más.

– ¿Te sorprende? ¿El que sea un lector ávido? Soy escritor, después de todo –Victor dice.

Él no responde, no lo necesita –sólo necesita volver a sonreír y eso ocupa toda la habitación. El penthouse de Victor normalmente se siente pequeño, solitario, pero con Yuuri todo cambia, hace que todo se vea más grande y más brillante que nunca.

– ¿Recuerdas –comienza diciendo Victor–, cuando dijiste que sentías como si ya me conocieras?

Asiente.

–Yo no… no puedo… es igual, para mí. Hay algo en esto, Yuuri, algo que yo no sé cómo… algo familiar, en ti.

Yuuri traga grueso, luego lleva las manos de Victor a su rostro para después bajarlas, manteniendo sus dedos unidos. – ¿Quieres hacer algo?

El picor del rechazo dura sólo un segundo, porque se percata de que no ha sido un rechazo en toda regla, sino más bien un cambio de tema. Asiente, y ambos terminan mirando una película en el sofá de Victor, a sólo un palmo de distancia. Sin embargo, poco a poco van quedando más cerca hasta que al final el hombro de Yuuri se posa sobre el suyo.

Es perfecto, íntimo pero no tan íntimo. Luego Victor capta un vistazo de la mano de Yuuri, que se encuentra sobre su pierna. Victor está seguro que su siguiente movimiento es deliberado. Despacio, y con determinación, Yuuri voltea su mano con la palma hacia arriba, sus dedos a centímetros del cuerpo de Victor.

(Ahora, Victor quiere pensar de sí mismo como todo un romántico, dado las novelas que escribe.)

(Así que él sabe lo que Yuuri está haciendo. O al menos, sabe lo que _espera_ que Yuuri haga.)

Victor toma su mano.

En su visión periférica. Ve a Yuuri sonreír.

Él también sonríe, excepto que no es bueno para esconderlo. Se hunde en el sofá mientras se desliza más cerca de Yuuri, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión. Su mano es cálida y encaja perfectamente en la suya. Victor le da un apretón y Yuuri le da otra en respuesta. Una vez más se encuentra pensando en metáforas, se pregunta cómo describiría el sentimiento si intentara escribirlo en una novela. Llega a la conclusión de que no podría. Y eso es algo que al parecer ocurre muy a menudo, con Yuuri.

(Lo indescriptible.)

(Lo que es poco familiar, porque como autor, Victor se enorgullece de tener el arte del describir. El poder describir personas, lugares, cosas y acciones. Y aun así, Yuuri Katsuki se las ingenia para dejarlo mudo, sin palabras. Si tuviera que escribir sobre Yuuri Katsuki, tendría una interminable montaña de cartas y nada al mismo tiempo.)

En el momento que los créditos hacen su aparición, Yuuri suelta un bostezo. Abriendo bien grande la boca y cerrando los ojos para abrirlos otra vez. Al instante se percata de que Victor lo observa y se apresura a disculparse con una sonrisa. –Lo siento, el jet lag.

–No, no te disculpes –le asegura Victor–, supongo que debes de regresar –se pone de pie– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Claro.

Sostiene la mano de Yuuri en el trayecto de vuelta al hotel.

~•~●~•~

Victor está usando aquella corbata otra vez, la misma que uso el día que conoció a Yuuri. Es una de sus favoritas. Como primer paso, tiene planeado recoger a Yuuri en el hotel, luego tomaran un taxi que los llevara al punto de reunión.

– ¿Se encuentra el señor Katsuki? –pregunta, apoyado sobre la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri, sin molestarse en tocar.

La puerta se abre segundos después. –No sé, ¿Quién pregunta?

Está a punto de soltar una ingeniosa replica cuando Yuuri aparece en su campo de visión portando encima un traje. Yuuri Katsuki en un traje. Yuuri vistiendo un traje. Un traje siendo usado por Yuuri. No importa cómo se combinen las palabras, no importa cuántas combinaciones él pueda crear, se siente… se siente algo único. Y Victor siente ese algo. Él  también está usando un traje, pero a él no le va tan bien, porque Yuuri…

Yuuri…

Él es…

– ¿Victor? –Pregunta Yuuri con cautela– ¿Estás bien?

(No. Definitivamente no.)

(De hecho, está bastante seguro que la visión de Yuuri se ha llevado lejos su extenso vocabulario académico y todo lo que puede hacer ahora es balbucear.)

Victor no encuentra las palabras para contestar, así que escoge no decir nada. Puede que sea lo incorrecto pero al menos no sería embarazoso. –Dame un segundo –Yuuri pide, precipitándose dentro de su habitación. Victor se siente un inservible saco de extremidades dentro de un traje. No puede moverse ni puede hablar.

Ve a Yuuri colocarse bálsamo labial.

(Como si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente malas, ahora Yuuri se coloca bálsamo labial.)

No lo hace delante de suyo, así que Victor no puede acusarlo, pero está _tan_ próximo a él, que quizás podría ser arrestado de homicidio involuntario. Yuuri hace un movimiento que nunca ha visto antes, toca el bálsamo con un dedo y luego lleva este a sus labios, mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo.

Ahí es cuando Victor suelta un gemido.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunta Yuuri, girando la cabeza en su dirección–. Victor, ¿estás…?

–Bien, ¿estás bien? y la respuesta es sí –responde Victor. Las palabras no tienen sentido, pero no le da a Yuuri la oportunidad de responder, porque al segundo siguiente el ruso está fuera de la puerta y los guía a ambos hacia el elevador.

~•~●~•~

Presume de Yuuri delante de todos.

(Sólo un poco.)

Mila le dedica una sonrisa radiante y se presenta, Yurio por su parte no refunfuña lo cual es impresionante, mientras Yakov lo mira de arriba a abajo de manera analítica. Aunque al final le da la mano a Yuuri, incluso le sonríe. Yakov le menciona haberlo visto antes, en varias ocasiones. Yuuri le cuenta que trabaja estrechamente con Celestino.

–Es eso –dice Yakov, pero hay algo en su voz que Victor logra captar, ya que lo conoce bien. Una duda sutil.

La conversación se explaya, por supuesto, sobre la próxima novela de Victor. De vez en cuando, la plática se desvía hacia el próximo lanzamiento de KY, pero eso es porque la mayoría de los presentes sienten curiosidad en oír lo que el hombre que trabaja en la editorial de Celestino tiene por decir. A Victor no le importa –la atención está sobre él con suficiente frecuencia después de todo– pero bien sabe que a Yuuri no le gusta hablar sobre KY, así que hace lo mejor que sabe para eludir a los curiosos y chismosos.

– ¿Bailas conmigo? –pregunta, y Yuuri accede, regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

Ambos se muestran chispeantes, pero no de manera ridícula. La lógica y el éxtasis se mezclan en sus mentes cuando Victor inclina a Yuuri y este se aferra a él, sorprendido por el complejo movimiento de baile. Sin embargo, luego Yuuri gira a su alrededor, tomando la iniciativa, y Victor se conforma con seguirlo, igualmente impresionado. – ¿Bailas? –se pregunta Victor en voz alta, luego suelta un bufido– por supuesto que bailas.

– ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? –pregunta bromista, luego ralentizan los movimientos, ahora más simples y oscilantes.

–Tienes buen gusto en libros, música, _autores_ –ante eso, guiña un ojo–, y eres muy talentoso. Tiene sentido que sepas bailar.

–Tú bailas –le señala– ¿Qué clase de autor baila de lado?

Victor, de repente, lo sumerge en un nuevo movimiento, esta vez más elegante, un movimiento que hace que las otras personas en la pista volteen a mirarlos. –Del tipo que quiere escribir escenas de tango muy realistas.

–Ya veo.

Victor estrecha a Yuuri por la cintura y dice con voz profunda. –Recuerdo una escena de baile muy realista en una de las novelas de KY. Un vals entre dos amantes. Dime, ¿alguien tuvo que ayudarlo con eso?

Yuuri se sonroja, mirando alrededor de la habitación de forma insegura. –Pareces estar muy interesado en mi relación con KY.

–Sólo quiero estar seguro de que él no es mi rival en más de un sentido.

Yuuri ríe, pero se siente como si estuviera riendo por algo más, es casi una risa nerviosa. –Créeme… eso… eso _definitivamente_ no es un problema.

~•~●~•~

Al finalizar la noche, después de haber tomado varias copas, regresan dando tumbos al hotel de Yuuri. A las puertas de la entrada principal, Victor le toma ambas manos, adoración y alcohol impregnan su mente. Yuuri se pone de puntillas y lo besa en los labios. Un breve, casto e inocente beso. Aun así, hace que el corazón de Victor se vea amenazado con explotar. –Esta noche fue divertida –Yuuri afirma.

– ¿Desayuno? ¿Mañana? –Victor sugiere, está lo suficientemente sobrio para pensar en eso–. Café quizás.

–Café –concuerda Yuuri, apretando su mano–. Esperare aquí contigo hasta que consigas un taxi. No queremos que el aclamado escritor Victor Nikiforov termine desmayado en cualquier esquina.

Victor ríe ante eso, paseando sus dedos a través del cabello de Yuuri por segunda vez en su vida. Se siente aún más mágico que la primera, tiene la ilusión de que se convierta en un hecho frecuente. – ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres encantador?

Yuuri rueda los ojos, un tenue rubor tiñe sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa juega en sus labios. Un mecanismo de defensa, piensa Victor brevemente–. No en realidad.

–Lo eres –murmura Victor, besando su cabeza–muy, muy encantador.

–Y tú eres maravilloso, pero de seguro eso es algo que escuchas a diario –Yuuri comenta. Victor figura que debe de ser el alcohol lo que le afloja la lengua, sintiéndose eufórico al mismo tiempo.

–Ah, pero nunca he recibido ese comentario de alguien como tú.

Un taxi aparece.

– ¿A las diez? –Sugiere Yuuri– ¿el café de mañana?

–A las diez –concuerda Victor–. Te mandare un texto con la dirección y nos encontraremos allí. Yo pagaré esta vez. Debes permitirme pagar por _algo_ dado que has pagado por todo hasta ahora.

–No tienes que…

Victor tiene medio cuerpo dentro del taxi. – ¡Pagaré! Un frapuccino de caramelo ¿Ves? Hasta sé lo que ordenaras. –con un guiño, entra y azota la puerta. Dejando a Yuuri parado a las afueras de su hotel, aturdido y perfecto y hermoso y aquí, con Victor, en Rusia.

~•~●~•~

Tienen su café aquella mañana, almuerzo por la tarde y cena durante la noche. Quizás sea demasiado todo eso, tal vez. Pero Yuuri debe regresar pronto a Detroit, y hasta ahora Victor no ha recibido señales negativas, entonces seguramente está bien. Seguramente está bien querer pasar más tiempo con él, querer saber de él tanto como sea posible durante el tiempo que tiene disponible.

La mañana siguiente, tienen nuevamente su cita en el café. Esta vez, Yuuri regresa con él a su apartamento y allí pasan el día juntos. Recostados en la cama uno al lado del otro, Victor encuentra las líneas menos favoritas de sus novelas y se las lee a Yuuri en voz alta. Yuuri ríe e insiste que no son malas, los dos comienzan a leerlas con las voces más ridículas posibles haciendo que suenen más hilarantes de lo que son. Pero en el momento en que llegan a una escena donde hay beso, Victor se inclina hacia Yuuri y lo besa en la mejilla consiguiendo que este lo mire estupefacto antes de que ambos se echen a reír una vez más, incapaces de detenerse por lo divertido de la situación.

Después, salen a explorar San Petersburgo. Victor le señala lugares al azar y Yuuri las contempla con curiosidad y deleite, prestándole mucha atención a los detalles. También le cuenta de los lugares donde escribe, Yuuri cierra los ojos por un momento como imaginándoselo, y cada vez que lo hace Victor sostiene su mano porque debe hacerlo. Porque no está seguro de ser capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo si no lo hace.

A menudo, él nota una cierta mirada, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Lo mismo ocurre cuando baja la mirada y echa vistazos a su teléfono de vez en cuando. Victor imagina que es por KY. Sin embargo, no le importa, el hecho de que Yuuri no le haya contado. Después de todo, no es un secreto que se deba compartir.

Yuuri debe partir la tarde siguiente.

Y nuevamente pasan la mañana juntos, esta vez nada de cafés sino recostados en el sofá de Victor. Ahí descubre que hasta el momento Yuuri no ha leído _La canción de Aquiles_ , entonces él empieza a leérselo, a pesar del inevitable hecho de que no serán capaces de terminarlo. Es un momento tan íntimo, Victor recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri y las palabras flotando en el aire, con sus cuerpos tocándose, juntos.

Cuando el momento de que Yuuri debe regresar a la habitación de su hotel llega, para finalmente empacar sus cosas, Victor está apesadumbrado y cierra el libro. –Yo lo terminare –promete Yuuri–, comparare un ejemplar y lo terminare.

Toman un taxi camino al hotel. Yuuri toma sus cosas y cuando se dan cuenta, ya están en el aeropuerto, bloqueando el paso de los extraños que caminan a su alrededor. Las manos de Yuuri sostienen las de Victor y sus ojos lo miran, con tristeza en ellos, conteniendo miles emociones.

–Puedes quedarte –sugiere Victor, es inútil, lo sabe, es una broma, claro que lo sabe, es ridículo, también lo sabe, pero lo dice de todos modos, es su esperanza desesperada.

Yuuri lleva sus manos hacia el cuello de Victor, y este cierra sus ojos en respuesta al toque. – ¿La próxima vez visitaras Detroit? –pregunta con suavidad.

Asiente, sin pensarlo dos veces. –Lo hare.

–Entonces, nos vemos pronto –dice Yuuri, siendo una pregunta y afirmación a la vez.

–No podrás librarte tan fácilmente de mí, YK.

Yuuri se ríe, pero rápidamente la risa se termina, y luego sus ojos se encuentran. Es Victor quien se mueve primero acercándose más a él y es Yuuri quien lo encuentra a medio camino, con una mano aun sobre el hombro de Victor y la otra envuelta entre los dedos del hombre. Es una explosión, Victor piensa, una explosión de esas que dejan una nube en forma de hongo, del tipo que arrasa todo a su paso porque ahora mismo él es débil, débil por Yuuri Katsuki, débil por lo que le hace sentir, débil por la sensación de embobamiento y amor que le provoca. Débil, por esta sensación que está sintiendo al tener sus labios sobre los suyos.

Es nuevo, es sorprendente, peligroso incluso, aun así, quiere más –mucho más.

Sus labios son suaves. Tan suaves como su cabello y tan suaves como su piel. Victor se cierne aún más sobre él haciendo que las gafas de Yuuri choquen contra su rostro, más no le importa, no lo percibe. Sólo es plenamente consciente de los tres puntos donde sus pieles tienen contacto. Shakespeare, Hemingway, Austen, Homero, ¿Qué dirían alguno de ellos de esto? ¿Qué podrían decir de esto? ¿Dónde compiten los químicos en el cerebro y las palabras, la oxitocina y los litotes, la dopamina y las metáforas?

Cuando se separan, se siente enrojecer, a tal punto que se pregunta si su piel se verá candente para los extraños que lo miren por la calle y si estos se lo dirán de ser el caso. Probablemente, se responde, mirando a Yuuri juguetear con sus gafas, sin apartar sus ojos de los labios de Victor.

–Estaré en Detroit mañana –bromea.

–No me molestaría –Yuuri prueba en respuesta, toqueteando su pecho.

–Esta noche. Me infiltrare en ese avión.

–Tal vez quepas en mi maleta.

–Estoy dispuesto a intentar.

–Victor, yo… –su voz se quiebra–. Necesito decirte algo.

Eso lo saca de balance, pero es todo oído. – ¿Si?

Yuuri está a punto de hablar otra vez, y Victor aprovecha la oportunidad de tocar su cabello, recorriendo sus dedos entre las hebras. –Yo… es sólo que… yo…

(Después, Victor pensara sobre esto.)

Pero en ese momento, lo abraza, y Yuuri luce agradecido estrechándolo fuertemente. –Lo siento, no es nada. ¿Te veo pronto?

–Pronto –Victor responde, cerrando sus ojos intentando disfrutar la forma en que su mano se siente, la forma en que su voz suena, ya que no es lo mismo a través de un teléfono, dado que no sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que contentarse con aferrarse a las memorias en lugar de tener algo real.

~•~●~•~

Y se ha ido.

Y se siente como si su apartamento cambiara. Menos risas, más rincones oscuros. Makkachin está ahí, Victor aún está con entusiasmo en el cuerpo, pero el cambio presente es tan notorio. Al acostarse acaricia a Makkachin y cae dormido soñando con el sabor de sus labios, considerando preguntarle a Yuuri que marca de bálsamo labial usa con una irracional curiosidad.

El libro de Victor sale a la venta un día después. El libro de KY el día de su misma fiesta –un sábado. Se pregunta si Yuuri baila durante el evento, y eso hace que su estómago se retuerza, así que deshecha la idea rápidamente y en su lugar se enfoca en la última novela de KY que ha llegado por encargo a su puerta.

Mientras Yuuri está o no bailando. Victor devora el libro.

Página por página. Palabra por palabra.

El autor desencaja totalmente de Pichit en la mente de Victor. En lugar de ver al mejor amigo de Yuuri escribiendo esas palabras, él visualiza una figura indefinida, una figura dueña de una sonrisa con la que siempre sueña.

La historia en si es mágica, cautivante en cada manera que una historia debería ser. Victor se pierde en ella, permanece despierto durante toda la noche, llorando a los cuatro capítulos de haber empezado, deteniéndose y quejándose ante Makkachin a los nueve. Las palabras que KY emplea, las descripciones que él proporciona, es abrumador, es hermoso, tan diferente a nada de lo que Victor había leído antes.

El amor es real. Se siente más real en esta que en cualquiera de las anteriores novelas de KY, Victor lo nota.

Cuando termina, no se siente como si realmente hubiera finalizado. Por el contrario, deja su cabeza girando, aunque si es por la historia o por el hecho de haber permanecido sentado en la misma posición por muchas horas, él no está seguro. Sin pensar, agarra su laptop y la posiciona sobre sí, rápidamente entra a internet y se dirige a sus sitios web usuales. Tipea.

**History Maker –Un análisis completo por ky-fan1990**

Primero, hace una lista de los personajes, da sus opiniones bastante detalladas sobre ellos. Sin mencionar su evolución. A continuación, prosigue con el argumento, los lazos dentro de este, el simbolismo que se descubre en su desarrollo, la belleza de todo. El detalle tan elaborado resaltaba su investigación sobre patinaje artístico. La cuidadosa labor de mantener la historia en constante fluidez. En mantener atrapada la atención del lector, atrapándola por completo y manteniéndola con éxito hasta el final.

Luego, habla sobre la historia en general. Vocifera. Desvaría. Párrafo tras párrafo. Con una larga cadena de emojis. En ruso, en francés, en inglés. Admite que lloró varias veces –enlista en que partes, lo especifica. Lee la reseña en voz alta a Makkachin, editándolo y perfeccionándolo, a pesar del hecho de que a su opinión, es un absurdo desastre.

Al final, escribe sobre KY –llamándolo el autor más grande que ha existido, diciendo que está novela de seguro encabezara la gráfica de ventas. Lo dice con el corazón. No es un auto-desprecio, no, es elogio. Él es consciente que sus propias novelas son buenas, pero nunca antes había estado tan conmovido por unos trazos de tintas plasmados sobre blancas páginas.

Sube el post.

Almuerza, y después de varias horas se dirige a la cama para dormir.

Cuando el tentador sueño toma su mente, se le ocurre brevemente, que aún no ha revisado los comentarios y reseña de su nueva novela.

_Mañana_ , piensa.

Las revisara mañana.

~•~●~•~

–Oh mi Dios, deberías hacer un strip –sugiere Pichit–. Mira, hay un palo por allá.

Yuuri tiene la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, al igual que la de Pichit. Ambos están hechos un desastre, sentados en la esquina del bar, ahogándose el uno al otro de la risa, apoyando sus cabezas sobre el hombro del otro. Comienzan un juego –cada vez que escuchan las palabras _History Maker_. Toman de a un shot.

–No hare ningún strip –Yuuri balbucea, golpeando a su amigo por el hombro–. _Tú_ deberías hacer uno.

–No, no –Pichit protesta, y rompe a reír una vez más.

Ambos ríen tontamente, tomando unos cuantos shots más y contando historias cuando el ruido de la habitación disminuye. Las personas están revisando sus teléfonos, sus rostros se ponen serios de repente y sus ojos recaen sobre Yuuri, quien dichoso los ignora, absorto en su lugar en Pichit quien vuelve a contar su historia de cómo había sido despedido de su primer trabajo. Yuuri desea que Victor estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo se alegra que no sea así, porque aun siente la acida culpa de nunca haberle dicho sobre su verdadera identidad.

–Yuuri –dice Celestino, aproximándose hacia ellos.

Toda la vida de la fiesta ha muerto. Las personas en su lugar lo están mirando. – ¿Por qué nadie está bailando? –le pregunta a Pichit.

Pichit se encoge de hombros, poniéndose de pie sobre sus piernas tambaleantes. – _Nosotros_ podemos bailar, Yuuri.

–Necesitamos hablar –añade Celestino, demasiado sobrio para el gusto de Yuuri.

– ¿Por qué hay dos de ti? –le dice Yuuri, ¿Por qué Celestino hace eso? ¿Por qué se multiplica?

El hombre cierra sus ojos, enfocándose, luego coloca su mano sobre la espalda de Yuuri. –Es sobre Victor.

–Victor –musita Yuuri, saboreando su nombre en su lengua. Victor, su amado Victor, Victor quien lo beso días atrás, Victor quien… Victor quien no sabe quién es él, todo porque Yuuri tiene mucho miedo de decirle… la culpa aun lo corroe por dentro, lo atormenta. Él de verdad quería decirle en miles de ocasiones, pero cada vez, algo había salido mal o se había acobardado. Especialmente en el aeropuerto.

–Mira –Celestino ordena, sosteniendo en el aire su teléfono.

Pichit coloca su mentón sobre la cabeza de Yuuri y ambos observan la pantalla.

**Victor Nikiforov – escritor, bloguero, amante de los caniches.**

**Marzo 18, 2017**

**Estoy muy orgulloso de anunciar el lanzamiento de mi nueva novela, ¡Stammi Vicino! Puedes leer el summary aquí y adquirirlo aquí. Es una historia de amor y superación, estoy increíblemente orgulloso de compartirlo con todos ustedes. **

**Marzo 19, 2017**

**History Maker –Un análisis completo por ky-fan1990**

**¡¡¡¡¡Es oficial!!!!! History Maker es ahora mi novela favorita. Sin lugar a dudas. Voy a diseccionarla palabra por palabra. ¡¡Puedes leer mi resumen completo al final junto con mis pensamientos sobre KY!!** **(** **＾** **▽** **＾** **)**

** Leer más **

–Es tan dulce –Yuuri susurra, sintiendo las lágrimas brotarle de sus ojos ante el cumplido.

Celestino se pellizca el puente de la nariz. –Sigue leyendo.

Yuuri lo hace.

Oh.

_Oh._

–Pues, este post definitivamente tendrá muchas visitas –susurra Pichit, con algo de sobriedad en el tono de su voz.


	3. Imperfectamente Inmaculado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Victor tienen una muy importante conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **PORTADA**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/mJjh7o)  
> 

–Ni siquiera estoy sorprendido de que tengas un fan-blog de KY –dice Yurio mientras rebusca dentro del refrigerador de Victor, sacando algunas cosas que considera decentes–. Vives babeando por él a fin de cuentas.

Victor oculta la cara entre sus manos. Cuando se percató de que había posteado su reseña sobre la última novela de KY en el blog equivocado, se dispuso a borrarlo con rápido frenesí, pero de nada sirvió, ya había copias de aquello por todo el internet. Yakov había sugerido hacerlo pasar por un hackeo, un mero escándalo de un pirata. Pero el hecho era que: A Victor no le importaba. No le importaba que el mundo supiera sobre su admiración por las novelas de KY. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que involuntariamente se había criticado a sí mismo en la reseña. No, lo que le importaba era el hecho de que ahora KY lo sabía.

(Excepto, que en realidad, tampoco le importa eso. Sólo le importa que Pichit lo sabe y eso significa, por extensión, que _Yuuri_ lo sabe.)

¿Lo juzgara Yuuri ahora que sabe que Victor ha estado adulando a su mejor amigo por años? ¿Lo vera con otros ojos a partir de ahora?

Cuando expresó estas preocupaciones a Yakov, su jefe sólo pudo parpadear, anonadado ante el hecho de que a él le preocupaba más eso que su anterior excelente reputación. Victor se lo comentó sólo porque de verdad disfruta del trabajo del otro autor –sin importar cuan vehemente este disfrute puede llegar a ser– él no mancharía su propia reputación en lo absoluto. Todo el mundo sabe que KY es fantástico, y ahora simplemente todos saben que Victor también piensa lo mismo. Eso es todo.

Entonces está bien.

Está bien.

Está bien, más su teléfono ha estado en su mano en la última hora, con el número de Yuuri, y quiere llamarlo. Quiere llamarlo con desesperación. Su pulgar deambula por encima de la pantalla, ha tipeado y luego borrado muchos mensajes, ha considerado muchas posibles formas de comunicación desde señales de humo hasta palomas mensajeras. En vez de eso, sin embargo, se deja caer sobre el sofá y observa como Yurio agarra una barra de pan y le arranca pedazos. Comiéndoselo.

– ¿Guardas el pan en el refrigerador? –pregunta Yurio con la boca llena, dejándose caer sobre un taburete de la cocina.

Victor lo ignora, mira su teléfono.

–Es Yuuri, ¿cierto? ¿Eso es lo que te tiene atormentado?

Con eso, él levanta la vista, confundido.

Yurio rueda los ojos. –Todos creyendo que estás preocupado por el escándalo del post en el blog equivocado, pero no, bien sé que eso te importa una mierda. Tú no tienes vergüenza, Nikiforov. Lo que te preocupa es lo que piense tu novio, ¿verdad? Mira -¿Y eso que importa? si de por sí ya no le dabas asco. El saber que tienes una cuenta dedicada a tu archienemigo no cambiara nada.

–Creo que esa es la cosa más amable que alguna vez me has dicho –suspira Victor.

–Llámalo –le ordena–. No me gusta verte todo sensible. Eso te hace doblemente insoportable. Llámalo ya, aquí y ahora.

– ¿Y digo qué?

Yurio gruñe y toma otro pedazo de pan. –No lo sé. Como ya dije, no creo que él piense menos de ti, así que ve por ello.

Por un largo rato, Victor se queda mirando el teléfono.

Estira los brazos y agarra su laptop. Necesita una distracción así que la abre. Sin embargo, todo lo que ven son comentarios sobre el escándalo en cada una de las redes sociales. El escándalo que realmente no debería ser considerado como tal. Porque ¿Desde cuándo el tener un fan-blog tan devoto, es un crimen?

–A Yuuri no le importa –enfatiza Yurio–. Victor, sinceramente ¿Por qué le importaría?

Victor cierra su laptop y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. –Si te digo algo, debes jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie.

El rubio se muestra vacilante, asiente y se inclina hacia adelante. –De acuerdo, no lo haré.

–El mejor amigo de Yuuri, con quien él vive, se llama Pichit Chulanont. Y él es KY.

– ¿Tú sabes quién es KY?

–Sí.

– ¿Y es el mejor amigo de tu novio?

No está seguro de que Yuuri sea su novio. No oficialmente, pero cuando el zapato le calza a uno… –Sí.

Yurio no luce precisamente impresionado, sólo pensativo. Camina para sentarse en uno de los brazos del sofá, al lado opuesto de Victor, reposando la espalda sobre el mueble. No parece una posición cómoda, más aun así, permanece en ese lugar, terminándose el pan que robo del refrigerador. – ¿Y qué? ¿Temes que este tipo –Pichit- se enfade o algo así?

–No –suspira, porque aquello no puede importarle menos–. Pero él es el mejor amigo de Yuuri.

–Entonces, ¿supones que Yuuri pueda pensar que lo usaste para llegar hasta Pichit, como todo un fanático obsesivo?

Victor palidece.

Yurio parpadea. –Oh. Tú no… tú no habías considerado eso, ¿no?

–No. No había considerado eso –confirma–. Pero gracias por decirlo –Victor hace un sonido exasperado, restriega su rostro con una de sus manos–. Necesito hablar con él en persona. _Necesito_ hablar con él en persona, Yurio. Voy a volar a Detroit.

–Victor, no puedes simplemente volar a Detroit –le informa Yurio. La detestable voz de la razón– ¿De veras piensas que es algo que deba ser hecho en persona?

–No. Sí. No lo sé.

Ya se encargó del escándalo dando una rápida entrevista, y ahora es su misión, de acuerdo con Yakov, mantener un perfil bajo y dejar que las ventas de las novelas continúen. _Stammi Vicino_ está vendiendo bien –extraordinariamente bien– pero de la misma forma lo está haciendo _History Maker_. Nadie está seguro de quien ganara el mes, pero aparentemente _Stammi Vicino_ tiene más ganancias en ventas por una pequeña diferencia de cantidades.

Ahora, sólo resta… sentarse.

Y pensar.

(Y eso lo está volviendo loco.)

Su teléfono suena.

Salta, casi cayéndose del asiento, se levanta y toma el teléfono, lee el ID de la llamada entrante, internamente rogando porque sea la persona que el tanto desea escuchar. Pero no, es Yakov Feltsman. Victor gruñe, fuertemente, y contesta, está seguro que su gruñido se escucha a través de su voz y que Yakov puede oírlo.

–Victor –dice Yakov.

–No es Yuuri –le dice Victor a Yurio y luego regresa su atención al teléfono– ¿Sí? ¿Otra entrevista? ¿Más información que dar? ¿Es que el mundo se enteró también de mi mercancía de colección de KY?

– ¿Tienes una mercancía de colección de KY? –Yurio y Yakov  preguntan al mismo tiempo.

–Estoy bromeando –señala, porque está seguro que sus objetos no cuentan como una colección.

Yakov se aclara la garganta. –Hay una oportunidad para una firma de libros en Grand Rapids.

– ¿Grand Rapids? –repite Victor. Es raro que Yakov le pida dar una firma de libros, ya que contradice el concepto de mantener un perfil bajo. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, son eventos muy importantes para la publicidad. Él ya tiene planeada varias firmas para el curso de los próximos meses, la primera tiene lugar dentro de una semana. Pero una en Grand Rapids no le suena familiar.

–Michigan –le informa Yakov–. Grand Rapids, Michigan.

Su corazón salta en un latido. – ¿Michigan?

–A dos horas de Detroit.

Hay una segunda intención escondida en el tono de Yakov –una cómplice. Victor coge una almohada y la aprieta contra su pecho, sonriéndole radiante a Yurio. –Gracias, Yakov.

–Son cuatro días. Habrá otra firma de libros en Chicago, un día después de la de Grand Rapids. Eso significa que tienes dos días libres para ti.

–Gracias, Yakov –repite Victor, y Yurio lo mira como si estuviese loco.

Yakov exhala. –De nada, Vitya. Será en una semana.

– _¿En una semana?_

Antes de que pueda proseguir con sus quejas, Yakov ha colgado.

Victor se dice que donde hay hambre, no hay pan duro.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri no está seguro de que decir cuando lee las noticias.

Cuando escucho por primera vez que Victor tenía un blog sobre él, se encontraba ebrio, pero ahora está sobrio y con los pies en la tierra. La cosa es grave. KY–fan1990 es básicamente tendencia mundial, con gente buscando y refrescando el blog regularmente a cada hora. Se pregunta porque Victor no ha dado al blog de baja –borró aquel post fuera de lugar después de todo. Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no ha chequeado el blog por sí mismo a estas alturas, teniendo una visión momentánea de los estrafalarios elogios que Victor ha proclamado en su honor.

(Sin saber que era él, Yuuri.)

–Arruine todo –dice Yuuri, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Pichit lo rodea con un brazo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. –No creo que hayas arruinado nada. No es como si esto fuera a cambiar algo entre ustedes dos. ¿No?

–Él no sabe. Él no lo sabe, y yo creyendo que sólo le gustaban mis libros, Pichit, yo no sabía que él… que él… yo no sabía de todo esto.

(Una de las reseñas de Victor afirma que KY no sólo es el autor más grande que existe, sino también la persona más increíble que ha pisado la faz de la tierra.)

(Otra afirma que sus prosas pueden mover montañas, pueden hacer que el sol salga por el oeste y se esconda en el este. Pueden hacer a los océanos dividirse.)

Sin necesidad de decir, Victor es su admirador, y Yuuri no sabe qué hacer.

–Es evidente que, ahora más que nunca, debes decírselo –Pichit le aconseja, frotando el hombro de Yuuri–. No te estreses por esto. Estoy seguro que estará sorprendido, pero esto no hará que te amé menos.

Yuuri lo mira.

–A ti –Pichit se corrige–. No hará que ame menos a Yuuri Katsuki.

–Puedo simplemente no decírselo –dice Yuuri, tranquilo, porque sabe lo que sus palabras conllevan–. No volverlo a ver. Piensa en esto –él vive al otro lado del mundo. Si él descubre que yo soy KY, y si nunca ha sido serio en nuestra relación en primer lugar, entonces decirle sólo complicara innecesariamente las cosas. Puedo romper con él. Y volver a cómo eran las cosas antes de conocernos, antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

Pichit abre la boca para hablar pero Yuuri continúa.

–Él escribe. Yo escribo. Somos competidores, pero leemos las novelas del otro. Las cosas a cómo eran. –mientras más habla, más su voz decae, y más su mirada se llena de tristeza–. Las cosas a cómo eran.

–Para –le dice Pichit con brusquedad–. Tú no… Yuuri, tú no quieres eso. Escucha, piensa en esto – ¿Qué _es_ lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es tu resultado ideal? exponlo. –Yuuri lo mira fijamente, con una mirada en blanco–. No importa que tan loco te parezca. Exponlo para mí.

–Yo quiero… –comienza, luego traga–. Quiero continuar escribiendo. Y quiero que Victor continúe escribiendo. Pero quiero… –la voz de Yuuri se apaga.

–Continúa –le anima.

–Me gusta. Me gusta Victor. Él es… –Yuuri piensa en sus conversaciones en la cafetería, sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntos en San Petersburgo. El baile, las risas, la sensación de los labios de Victor sobre los suyos, el aire frio mientras permanecían juntos en el balcón, la luz en sus ojos. La forma en que las palabras se vierten de sus labios, o como se vierten de sus dedos cuando escribe, la manera en que su mente trabaja. Todo sobre él es hermoso, imperfectamente inmaculado–. Quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Yo quiero… – _Lo quiero a él._

–Yo pienso que él también te quiere –le dice Pichit–. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él.

Yuuri se muerde el labio, asiente. –Gracias, Pichit. Eres un buen amigo.

–Lo sé –responde, tomándole el pelo y golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro–. Ahora, vamos por unos sándwiches. Me muero por uno de pollo con queso cheddar.

 

* * *

 

Siete días no pueden pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

No le ha texteado a Yuuri, así como él tampoco lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, asume que en algún momento Yuuri habrá visto el anuncio de su página en Facebook –que estará en Grand Rapids, Michigan a último minuto para una firma de libros.

Yurio a este punto está enfermo de escuchar a Victor hablar de Yuuri, pero no se queja en voz alta –se limita a mirarlo con lastima y le sugiere que hagan algo más, ir por algo de comida o hablar sobre las ventas de su propia novela.

Días después, finalmente, está en el avión, rebotando su rodilla el tiempo entero para el fastidio del hombre al lado suyo. A causa de su recién adquirido ejemplar de _History Maker_ el cual toma con una fuerte emoción. Aterriza en Grand Rapids, pero su vuelo de retorno a Rusia lo tomara en Detroit.

(Porque tiene planeado ir a Detroit.)

(Y ver a Yuuri.)

(Y es posible, en realidad, que su corazón estalle antes de ser capaz de hacerlo, porque _no puede esperar_.)

El lunes, cuando llega a la librería en Grand Rapids, se percata por primera vez de cuan incomoda será esa firma de libros. Los primeros fans en acercarse no sacan el tema a colación pero los demás sí, y él simplemente ríe, diciendo que, sí, él admira profundamente a KY, que cree que es un autor increíble con un talento innegable. Sus fans lucen conmocionados ante su facilidad para admitirlo, porque no se muestra ruborizado ni avergonzado ni hace el menor intento de negar todo pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

Por la tarde, viaja a Chicago. La misma cosa será al día siguiente, con sus manos adoloridas y con sus pensamientos a la deriva, lejos de la librería. Responderá preguntas, sonreirá para las fotos, firmara libros, les giñara el ojo a sus fans si lo considera conveniente. Sus fans siempre se marchan satisfechos, hablando con emoción los unos a los otros sobre este personaje o aquella escena.

–También leí _History Maker_ –le dice una mujer en Chicago, golpeteando con sus uñas la mesa en la que Victor está sentado–. Y entre usted y yo, sin embargo, prefiero este.

Victor frunce el ceño mientras le devuelve el libro. – ¿Por qué?

Ante eso, ella se muestra sorprendida. – ¿Por qué… por qué prefiero _su_ libro?

Asiente, chasqueando los nudillos en un intento de quitar el dolor de sus adoloridos dedos. –Sí.

–No… no lo sé.

–Hmm.

El siguiente fan se acerca.

Muy pronto, el evento se acaba, y al día siguiente se encuentra en el asiento trasero de un coche rumbo a Detroit. Mira fuera de la ventana, con su maleta a un lado y con el teléfono en una de sus manos. Debería textearle a Yuuri –lo sabe. Si no estuvieran en una situación tan precaria, Victor lo sorprendería, como un gesto romántico. Pero no, no esta vez. Esta vez le mensajea.

**_Estoy en Michigan._ **

Durante un momento, no hay respuesta.

**¿Detroit?** Yuuri pregunta, es tan sólo una simple palabra, más Victor no ha hablado con él en una semana y se encuentra a sí mismo queriendo contarle a Yuuri acerca de todo –de lo hermosos que lucen los arboles al otro lado del camino y del sabor del café que tomo en la mañana y de como aquel sabor hizo que Victor se acordara de Yuuri y de lo mucho que odia no haber hablado con él y de todo, _de todo_. Podría hablar con él por horas.

En vez de eso, tipea tres palabras. **_¿No estás ocupado?_**

**¿Mismo lugar?**

Victor sonríe. A duras penas puede contenerse. El mismo lugar, el lugar de siempre. Se encontrara con Yuuri en su lugar de siempre. Porque ellos _tienen_ un lugar usual en el cual encontrarse. **_Suena perfecto, estaré ahí en una hora._**

 

* * *

 

Victor está camino al café cuando se detiene.

Él no sabe lo que Yuuri está pensando, no sabe lo que ha estado haciendo en la última semana. Y él lo quiere – _lo quiere_ con desesperación, lo quiere más de lo que su corazón puede soportar. Se le ocurre algo en este momento. Que quizás esto sea todo, que Yuuri podría querer terminar esto, podría pensar que él es un raro por estar obsesionado con su mejor amigo, podría pensar –que Dios no lo permita– que Victor ha estado tomando provecho de él tal como Yurio sugirió.

Respira profundamente primero, luego camina.

Abre la puerta. Yuuri está sentado en una esquina, dando la espalda a la entrada, con su teléfono en mano. Victor se detiene tras dar unos pasos porque él está allí, y es real, Victor lo ha visto hace poco más de una semana, pero ese sentimiento no ha cambiado desde aquel día, ese sentimiento de incredulidad. Se aproxima, deslizándose en el asiento al lado suyo.

– ¿Viene aquí muy a menudo?

Yuuri parpadea, luego la realización cruza por sus gestos. Extiende los brazos, pero sólo un poco –como si estuviera vacilante, inseguro.

Aquel movimiento es la única señal que Victor necesita.

Se produce un abrazo muy embrollado. Al estar ambos sentados sobre taburetes, el de Victor se tambalea debajo de él y casi termina en el suelo, lo que no hubiera sido una buena forma de iniciar la conversación. Yuuri lo sostiene por los codos y lo ayuda recuperar el equilibrio, y luego ambos ríen, tanto que quedan sin aliento, cautivados por la vista del otro.

La cafetería está casi vacía a esta hora del día, y las pocas personas que hay se encuentran esparcidas por todas partes. Victor nota sin embargo que Yuuri no tiene ninguna bebida consigo, tan sólo hay un muffin de arándano a medio comer sobre la mesa. Yuuri viste un suéter gris y unos jeans negros, y Victor no está seguro de si alguna vez antes se vio mejor que en este momento.

–Hola –dice Yuuri.

–Hola.

Excepto, entonces, el dolor cruza las facciones de Yuuri.

–Lo lamento, Victor, yo… yo necesito decirte algo. Es realmente muy importante, y no puede esperar. Lo siento, sé que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, pero, _de veras_ que necesito sacarme esto de encima.

Es como una picadura, un escozor irreparable. Victor intenta no demostrar dolor, trata de contenerlo y falla. Viajó toda esa distancia hasta aquí, y oró y anheló y deseó… pero él debería haberlo sabido, debió haber imaginado que Yuuri no sería capaz de mirarlo con los mismos ojos después de saber de los versos y halagos que Victor había escrito una y otra vez sobre lo increíble que era el mejor amigo de Yuuri.

Victor había pensado que no importaría, pero a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de Yuuri. Sí que importaba.

–No tienes que decir nada –Victor dice, tranquilo–. Sé lo que estás a punto de decir.

Yuuri palidece. – ¿Lo… lo sabes?

Asiente, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás. –Lo sé, y lo entiendo.

(Por supuesto, claro que Victor entendía. Crear y escribir personajes es lo mejor que se le daba, quizás pueda escribir un nuevo personaje que no se tenga que enamorar de Yuuri Katsuki, que es un rompe corazones, quien puede terminar con todo esto con tanta facilidad y con esos aires de confianza. Quizás, piensa, quizás pueda reescribirse a sí mismo.)

– ¿Lo entiendes? –Pregunta Yuuri– ¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Victor, qué crees que voy a decir?

–Quieres terminar con esto –declara Victor, haciendo un gesto que abarca todo el lugar.

– ¿Qué? –Exclama Yuuri– ¿Tú crees…? –La verdad lo golpea en un instante, enarca las cejas, boquiabierto– ¿Tú… tú _quieres_ terminar con esto?

– ¿Tú _no_ quieres terminar con esto?

–Lo pensé porque lo dijiste, porque sugeriste que era lo que quería, yo no iba… no era lo que… yo no iba a decir eso, pero… –cuando Yuuri parpadea, hay lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, permaneciendo allí, inmóviles, amenazando con desbordarse–. No era eso lo que iba a decir pero si es lo que tú quieres entonces… está… está…

–Yo no quiero eso –Victor admite, dándose cuenta lentamente de lo que sucede–. Espera, Yuuri. No es eso lo que quiero. Escúchame ¿sí? Nunca he querido eso. Creí, por lo que pasó, que probablemente era eso lo que querías. Había algo que también necesitaba decirte, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo porque al principio creí que no importaría pero luego…

–Soy KY.

–…toda esa información fue revelada y comprendí que tenía que decírtelo. Yakov organizó todo para que pudiera venir aquí y así poder decirte que sé… ¿Qué?

Una lágrima brillante se desliza por la pálida mejilla de Yuuri. Se retracta, se encoge de hombros por dentro, preparándose a sí mismo para el impacto. –Victor, Yo soy KY.

–Tú eres…

Victor comienza a reír.

–No, no lo eres –dice, porque no. Yuuri no es KY, Pichit lo es. ¿Está intentando encubrir a su amigo? ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Y por qué él…?

Yuuri luce incomodo, se remueve en su sitio. –Lo soy.

Victor baja la voz, de repente consciente de las otras personas en el café. –Está bien, Yuuri. Lo sé. Sé que Pichit es KY. Lamento si no te lo dije antes, pero lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvimos en el restaurante, dejaste tu teléfono sobre la mesa, y accidentalmente leí algunos de los mensajes que él te había enviado.

– ¿Piensas que _Pichit_ es KY?

Una sensación semejante a un vértigo se arremolina en su estómago. Empieza a sentirse mareado.

Yuuri respira hondo, luego continua. –Victor. En Japón, normalmente nos dirigimos a las personas primero por el apellido. _Luego_ por el nombre.

–Yuuri Katsuki, entonces…

–Katsuki Yuuri –finaliza, mirándolo a los ojos. En un gesto nervioso, restriega sus manos en su regazo, y se acomoda los anteojos, dando un respiro.

Victor no reacciona.

Sólo observa.

–Katsuki Yuuri –repite, despacio.

–Katsuki Yuuri –Yuuri confirma.

–KY. ¿Eso significa Katsuki Yuuri?

–Esto… sí.

(¿Cuándo se supone que debe despertar?)

(¿Y así es como se siente el tener un corto circuito mental? ¿Así se siente una ruptura mental? Porque su cerebro no está funcionando apropiadamente, sus pensamientos no están fluyendo con normalidad –no puede unir las piezas del rompecabezas porque si alguien le pide que pronuncie su nombre ahora mismo, tiene la certeza que lo dirá mal.)

– ¿Estás molesto? –susurra el hombre frente a él. Entonces, de pronto, toma una de las manos de Victor, enredando sus dedos fuertemente. – ¿Victor?

–Yo… ¿Tú eres KY?

Yuuri piensa por un segundo. –Espera, puedo probarlo. Um… de acuerdo, mira –coge su bolsa y saca su laptop, los documentos en pantalla empiezan aparecer– ¿Ves? Aquí está el borrador original de _History Maker_. Y aquí el de _Dime a Dozen_.

Los documentos estás llenos de notas y con frases resaltadas.

Inconfundiblemente pertenecen a un escritor.

–Entonces… ¿tú escribes? –Victor cuestiona.

–Um… sí.

–Tú escribes… escribiste… Todo lo que KY escribió _¿Tú lo escribiste?_

–Sí, ¿Estás… estás bien?

Victor sacude la cabeza. Se levanta soltando la mano de Yuuri y le pide al barista un vaso de agua. Regresa a sentarse y se bebe todo el líquido en pocos segundos, coloca el vaso sobre la mesa y lo aleja unos centímetros. – ¿Administro un fan-blog sobre ti?

–Um, aparentemente así es –Yuuri responde y se sonroja–. Si… si te sirve de consuelo. Me siento halagado.

– ¿Y lo leíste? ¿Mi fan-blog? ¿Lo que escribí?

–Yo… quizás un poco… todo.

Victor asiente, sus pensamientos lentamente están volviendo a tener sentido. Pero sólo en apariencia nada más. –Tú eres KY. Y yo dedico mi tiempo en administrar un fan-blog que habla de ti, y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Y yo… _nosotros_ estamos _saliendo_.

Yuuri luce sorprendido con eso, pero asiente de todos modos.

–Estoy saliendo con KY.

–Sí.

–Administro un blog dedicado a mi novio, KY.

–Cuando lo pones de esa manera… ¿necesitas un minuto? Um, te traeré más agua –Yuuri toma el vaso con agua, se pone de pie y se aleja.

Los ojos de Victor no lo abandonan ni por un segundo.

KY, caminando enfrente de él.

(Siempre tuvo una imagen difusa de KY en su mente. La de una sonrisa. Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa mientras llena su vaso con más agua, una tímida, nerviosa, pero sonrisa al fin de cuenta. Y, Victor se da cuenta, que encaja. Encaja perfectamente.)

(Mientras su mente viaja entre los recuerdos que tiene con él, todo encaja. Cuando piensa en el amor proyectado en _History Maker_ , encaja, porque, sí, él puede ver a Yuuri creando todas esas palabras, puede visualizarlo sentado en un sofá con sus dedos volando a través de un teclado, puede vislumbrarlo tipeando durante las noches en una forma que Victor nunca fue capaz de ver a Pichit.)

(Encaja.)

Yuuri vuelve a sentarse, le alcanza el vaso de agua.

Victor no lo bebe.

– ¿Estás molesto? –dice Yuuri sin pensar–. Porque lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes. Al principio, estaba conmocionado de que quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo, ya que tú siempre fuiste mi autor favorito. Estaba tan agradecido por cualquier momento que pudiéramos tener juntos. Pero luego las cosas cambiaron muy rápido y entonces te fuiste y yo… yo iba a decirte, en San Petersburgo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿En el aeropuerto?

_Necesito decirte algo_ , Yuuri había dicho.

Victor lo había abrazado cuando él comenzó a tartamudear.

Oh.

Cierto.

Así fue.

– ¿Si estoy molesto? –Repite Victor, y Yuuri asiente, desesperado por una respuesta–. Yo… no. No estoy molesto, pero… es que tú… no puedo creerlo… necesito un minuto.

–Sí –Yuuri exhala–. Sí, sí, seguro. Un minuto. Entiendo.

Victor no deja de mirarlo.

Yuuri se lame los labios, y enfoca su mirada en la mesa, como si esta tuviera algo de sumo interés.

–Tiene sentido –declara en voz alta, la ansiedad de Yuuri comienza a impregnarse en el aire y comienza a afectarlo también.

–Yo diría que sí –responde Yuuri.

Victor asiente despacio. El silencio es un tanto incomodo ahora, mientras Victor deja que todo sea asimilado. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ¿En la firma de libros? ¿Pichit lo sabe?

–Pichit lo sabe. No te lo dije al principio porque no creí que importaría, pero entonces, a medida que nos conocimos… –en este punto, Yuuri evito los ojos de Victor– no quise que pensaras diferente de mí. Temía tanto que lo hicieras.

– ¿Pensar diferente de ti? –repite Victor.

Es entonces cuando comienza a ver por completo la apariencia de Yuuri –su frente brillaba a causa del sudor y la carne de gallina de sus brazos aun no desaparecía. Su postura rígida de forma antinatural, la manera que está mordiendo sus labios luce insoportablemente doloroso. Al estar tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Victor se percata, que sin querer, lo ha estado matando.

Entonces deja que una sonrisa se extienda a través de sus facciones. Asegurándose de que Yuuri pueda decir que es genuina y que es únicamente para él. Toma sus manos nuevamente. – ¿Cómo podría alguna vez pensar diferente de Katsuki Yuuri?

Las antiguas lagrimas regresan, pero esta vez por una razón diferente. Yuuri salta a sus brazos y Victor lo sostiene, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del otro hombre y dándose cuenta que, no, este no es KY en sus brazos –este es Yuuri Katsuki en sus brazos. Yuuri Katsuki quien es un escritor, pero es todavía Yuuri Katsuki, quien todavía ordena bebidas con caramelo en la cubierta y quien todavía manda textos con el auto corrector apagado y quien sabe más sobre autores famosos de lo que conoce su propia palma.

Él todavía es Yuuri Katsuki.

–Gracias por perdonarme –murmura Yuuri.

–No hay nada que perdonar. Yo entiendo, y estoy feliz de que me lo dijeras. Supongo que esto significa que debo decirte que de hecho yo no soy Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri frunce el ceño y se aleja.

–Bromeo –declara Victor, luego lo besa en los labios.

Pretende que sea un beso casto, pero Yuuri lo recibe con más que eso, una mano suya se enreda en el cabello de Victor. Victor copia el movimiento, su otra mano aprieta fuertemente los dedos de Yuuri, y él se derrite en los labios de Yuuri, en su calor, en _él._

–Victor Nikiforov y KY –musita, manteniendo sus frentes juntas, con sus labios a tan sólo unos centímetros–. Un dúo de lo más dinámico, ¿no crees?

–Dinámico en verdad –Yuuri ríe, y lo vuelve a besar, más profundo esta vez. Victor no puede tener suficiente, mueve su taburete aún más cerca, por poco deja que se caiga de nuevo, pero se imagina que morir en una cafetería valdría la pena si con eso puede obtener cinco segundos más besando a Yuuri Katsuki. – ¿Quieres ir a otro lado y hacer algo? –añade.

Terminan yendo a su apartamento.

(Victor sostiene su mano durante todo el trayecto.)

(Eso lo hace más feliz de lo que debería, quizás –llenándolo con una especie de luz que no sabía que existía hasta hace poco. Balancea sus brazos de felicidad, y Yuuri ríe un poco por la ridiculez de todo aquello, Victor también se une a la risa. Él nota que tal vez, su historia creara un buen libro.)

Su apartamento es agradable –cubierto de alfombra y perfectamente amoblado. La cocina se encuentra al lado izquierdo, conectada con el vestíbulo y el salón. Y dos habitaciones al lado derecho con baño compartido. –Pichit se encuentra en la pista de patinaje en este momento –explica Yuuri. 

Victor ríe. – ¿Pichit patina? ¿Es así como sabías tanto sobre patinaje?

–Yo también patino, algunas veces –Yuuri admite, sonriendo en respuesta–. Es un mero pasatiempo, pero sí, así fue como supe. Entonces… um, ¿quieres ordenar algo de comida? ¿O conversar más? ¿O tal vez…?

Él todavía está nervioso, se percata Victor. No es el espontaneo y alegre Yuuri que Victor conoce y ama. Pero Victor hará lo que este a su alcance para convencerlo de que, sí, él está más que feliz con esta revelación. –Quiero conversar. ¿Dónde escribes?

–En el sofá, en mi habitación, o en la cafetería.

– ¿Puedo ver tu habitación?

Yuuri vacila.

Victor lleva una de las manos de Yuuri a sus labios y besa sus nudillos. – ¿por favor?

–Es que… no vayas a juzgarme, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Juzgarte? ¿Por qué lo haría?

Tan pronto como entran a la habitación. Comprende a lo que Yuuri se refiere.

Hay una pared enteramente cubierta de notas adhesivas. Desde el suelo hasta el techo. Notas de color blanco, de color pastel y amarillas, grandes, pequeñas, incluso unas cuantas en forma de corazón y estrella. Y todas contienen diferentes citas.

–Pichit lo llama el muro de las multi-ideas –Yuuri explica, observando la reacción de Victor–. Sé que es un tanto extraño.

Victor se acerca, arranca una de las notas y la lee. Son todas ideas de historias. Algunas para ampliar otras historias, y en algunos lugares había notas encimas de otras. – ¿Cuál es esa?

Aquella rezaba _Victor._

(Con la ‘i’ decorada.)

–Nada. No es nada –dice Yuuri, arrebatándola lejos de su alcance y titubear antes de volver clavarla en la pared. Cuando se da cuenta que Victor no dejara pasar el tema, resignado, agacha la cabeza, e inspira hondo. –Yo quise… quise escribir sobre ti. No sé, en algún punto. Quizás un personaje inspirado en ti. Tú eres tan… –se detiene, y cuando continua, hay un nuevo tono de confidencia en su tono de voz– tan interesante. La manera en que actúas. Las cosas que haces. Si pudiera escribirte, serías difícil de capturar, porque la forma en que eres, es difícil de expresar con palabras.

Victor no dice nada –no está seguro de que decir.

–Es como si estuvieras cubierto de diamantes –explica Yuuri–. El material del diamante en sí –no es lo que realmente te hace feliz. Lo que te hace feliz es ver la luz tan bonita que desprenden. ¿Captas el sentido?

Victor lo vuelve a abrazar, y esta vez los pies de Yuuri abandonan el suelo. –Tú me haces feliz –le dice–. Y para eso se requieren metáforas.

–Tú me haces feliz –responde Yuuri, luego lo besa.

– ¿Puedo leerlas todas? –pregunta, señalando la pared de las multi-ideas.

Yuuri luce sorprendido. – ¿quieres leerlas?

–Pagaré bien.

Con eso, él ríe, luego asiente. –Puedes leerlas.

Rato después, Victor se aproxima al pequeño librero de la esquina. Las novelas de Victor están colocadas de tal forma que la cubierta queda a la vista, puede ver el ejemplar firmado de Yuuri de _Fragile as Glass_ en el centro, orgullosamente expuesto. Cuando lo toma, sin embargo, ve que las páginas están resaltadas –no se había dado cuenta de eso cuando lo firmó. Pequeñas partes están marcadas con un círculo, otras partes tienen dibujadas estrellas o signos de exclamación.

Toma otra de sus novelas, y es lo mismo. Lo mismo con la siguiente.

–Me gusta recordar mis partes favoritas –explica.

Luego con _Stammi Vicino_ es lo mismo.

Hay más libros también, una amplia variedad de autores y títulos. Ninguno de esos está señalado como los de Victor.

Al final del librero, casi escondidas, están las propias novelas de Yuuri. Un reluciente nuevo ejemplar de _History Maker_. Victor lo toma y hojea las páginas. –Aun cuando creí descubrir que Pichit era KY, fue algo que nunca encajó. Vislumbrarlo escribiendo esto, no, no era correcto. Pero si lo visualizo contigo… entonces sí, todo encaja.

– ¿Sí?

–Sí.

–No puedo decir cuan feliz estoy de que lo sepas –murmura Yuuri–. Era como si este, _peso_ , estuviera sobre mí, como una nube que deja caer su lluvia permanentemente sobre mi cabeza, y ahora soy feliz de que no estés enojado. Pero…

– ¿Pero qué? –pregunta Victor, alzando la cabeza.

Yuuri se sienta sobre la cama. – ¿Y ahora qué?

(¿Ahora qué?)

Victor piensa por un momento. – ¿Puedo decírselo a Yurio? ¿Y a Yakov? ¿Tal vez a unos más? Guardaran el secreto. Juro que son de confianza.

–No me importa. Siempre y cuando el resto del mundo no se entere. Me gusta mi privacidad.

Asiente, comprendiendo. –Voto porque nos preocupemos del futuro más adelante. Por ahora, por hoy, quiero hablar contigo sobre _History Maker_. Porque tengo mucho que decir.

Yuuri ríe. –De hecho, ya leí tu reseña. Como todo el mundo.

–Eso fue apenas un vistazo en la superficie –explica, se sienta en la cama al lado de Yuuri–. Necesito darte mis elogios con más detalle.

– ¿Tus elogios con más detalle?

–Sí. Con muchos, muchos detalles –Victor explica, y se mueve mucho más cerca de Yuuri, sus muslos se tocan mientras él besa su cuello, con una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Yuuri inclina la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso y Victor se deleita con el sabor de su piel, cierra los ojos mientras continua con su alabanza, recorriendo allí donde se siente el pulso, hacia su clavícula. –Me gustó –le dice–. Mucho.

–Y a mí me gustó _Stammi Vicino_ –responde Yuuri, su voz sonando adormecida, contenta.

–Bien. Una cosa, sin embargo –se aleja del cuello de Yuuri y lo mira a los ojos– ¿De verdad tenías que herir a Marcus en el capítulo catorce? Es decir, sé que tenías, por el bien de la trama y la caracterización, pero eso me lastimó, Yuuri. _Tú_ me lastimas.

Yuuri recorre el cabello de Victor con sus manos. – ¿Así es como será nuestra relación a partir de ahora? Porque en _Stammi Vicino_ , la manera en como describiste la depresión inicial del personaje principal fue desgarradoramente hermosa, y en el capítulo… espera –se levanta, saca el libro del estante, luego regresa a sentarse. Por un segundo, recorre las páginas, luego se detiene y señala un párrafo resaltado–. Esta parte. Capítulo veintiuno. Esta es mi parte favorita.

 

* * *

 

Al final, terminaron recostados, con la cabeza de Victor sobre el pecho de Yuuri mientras los dedos de este deambulan por los cabellos del ruso. Yuuri sostiene _Stammi Vicino_ con su otra mano mientras que con calma debaten sobre el libro, pero en este punto Victor está demasiado soñoliento como para seguir el ritmo de la conversación. Después de dos firmas de libros y una mezcla del jet-lag y viajes en coche, tiene sentido que se encuentre exhausto.

–Lo siento, podemos conversar luego – murmura Victor contra su camisa–. En verdad quiero hacerlo.

–No te disculpes. ¿Quieres dormir en nuestro sofá?

Victor mueve su cabeza hacia el hombro de Yuuri, y vuelve a bostezar, Yuuri puede sentir su cálida respiración sobre su cuello. – ¿Está bien si es aquí?

Yuuri envuelve a Victor dentro de un abrazo para que esté más cómodo, pero con su otra mano aun sobre su cabello. –Está bien –le asegura, y esta parece ser la señal que Victor necesita porque un segundo después, se mantiene en silencio, sus pestañas color plata contrastan contra su pálida piel, el calor de su pecho calentando el lado de Yuuri.

En ese momento, Yuuri escucha la puerta principal de la casa abrirse.

Hace una mueca con anticipación.

– ¿Yuuri? –le llama Pichit.

Por algún milagro. Victor no despierta.

Pichit camina hacia su habitación, congelándose en la entrada, su boca se abre. –Ustedes…

Yuuri libera el cabello de Victor y presiona un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole a Pichit que se mantenga callado. Pichit se mantiene en silencio, pero sus ojos continúan pegados en Victor Nikiforov, quien actualmente está buscando de nuevo el tacto de Yuuri, moviéndose inconscientemente. Ligeramente avergonzado, Yuuri vuelve a colocar su mano sobre el cabello de Victor y muy pronto aquello tranquiliza sus movimientos, esta vez dejando que sus uñas arañen con suavidad a través de las hebras de Victor. El hombre encima de él suspira, evidentemente contento.

Pichit mueve los labios, sin soltar sonido. – _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?_

Con una sola mirada, Yuuri promete explicarle más tarde. Pichit parece entender.

Un segundo después, Pichit le alza ambos pulgares.

Si Yuuri no estaba sonrojado antes, ahora ciertamente lo está.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Victor regresa a casa, está demasiado emocionado por compartir las noticias.

Recuerda lo que Yuuri le había dicho sobre querer mantener su identidad en secreto del mundo, y en lo que respecta a eso planea que siga así. Así que sólo llama a Mila, Sara, Yakov, Christophe, Georgi y Yurio en privado. Todos se encuentran con él, luciendo confundidos y mirándose los unos a los otros.

–Yuuri es KY –les revela.

Una pausa.

– _¿Es qué no te habías dado cuenta?_ –le pregunta Mila.

Victor se congela. – _¿Qué?_

–Yuuri Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri –explica mirando alrededor–. En serio ¿nadie se dio cuenta más que yo? Todas las veces que hablabas de Yuuri tenías esta mirada salvaje en los ojos, algo como, fervor. Es la misma mirada que ponías cuando hablabas de KY. No fue difícil conectar una cosa con la otra.

– ¿Tú has estado saliendo con KY todo este tiempo? –pregunta Yurio– ¿Y jamás te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Incluso pensaste que era su _mejor amigo_?

–Eso… eso fue un malentendido.

Yurio se levanta y abandona la habitación. –Se acabó, lo juro. Me tienes arto –titubea al llegar a la puerta–. Pero… felicidades, supongo –luego se va.

–Es la cosa más romántica que he escuchado en mi vida –declara Georgi.

Yakov y Sara advierten de que siempre lo sospecharon.

Christophe le da unas palmadas en la espalda, diciéndole que es una excelente noticia, ya que ahora Victor está saliendo con el hombre que ha admirado por años.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri –o KY– es el mejor autor más vendido de ese año.

Sin embargo, siguiendo con el patrón que han tenido hasta ahora, eso significa que Victor lo será en el próximo. Y luego Yuuri, y luego Victor. Y así sucesivamente. Victor le asegura, mientras juega con sus dedos y le besa el cuello, que no porque estén juntos por más de un año, significa que se dejara vencer.

Yuuri promete que él tampoco, y una sana rivalidad se forma entre ellos, sustituyendo la distancia y el nulo contacto que había existido entre ambos autores.

Victor se muda a Detroit, pero visita San Petersburgo a menudo. Se comunica con su editor a través de Skype, asistiendo a reuniones cuando es necesario. No es perfecto, afortunadamente, Yakov ha querido desde hace algún tiempo ampliar su compañía editorial, y tiene sus ojos puestos en un edificio en Ann Arbor, Michigan. Con eso sí podría ser perfecto.

Victor y Yuuri toman café cada mañana.

(En la misma cafetería de siempre, donde cada barista los conocen por sus nombres.)

Durante sus entrevistas, Victor habla libremente sobre su amado esposo, Yuuri, y de su más grande rival, KY. Encuentra los ojos de Yuuri entremedio de la audiencia, y los entrevistadores siempre parecen saber que algo está pasando, pero nunca se dan cuenta de qué.

Por supuesto, estás las multi teorías y conspiraciones en internet sobre el irónico hecho de que las iniciales de Yuuri sean ‘KY’ al revés, pero la mayoría de las veces, esos post son eliminados debido a lo escandaloso del asunto. Victor siempre ríe cuando muchas de esas teorías le son dichas en persona.

 

* * *

 

 

Una mañana, tres años después, ambos están en un parque local, mirando las nubes recostados sobre una manta.

–Estoy listo –dice Yuuri entonces.

Victor jala a Yuuri hacia su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y besándole la cabeza. – ¿Listo para qué?

–Para decírselo a todo el mundo. Creo que estoy listo.

Victor respira hondo, cierra los ojos. Puede oler el shampoo de Yuuri, busca su mano a tiendas para poder tocar el dorado anillo que envuelve uno de sus dedos. –Si lo estás. Entonces yo te apoyo, al cien por ciento.

–Lo sé. Pero, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?

–Lo creo –Victor admite, porque siempre lo ha hecho–. El mundo entero debe saber cuan apuesto, inteligente _y_ prolífico es mi esposo –le dice mientras juguetonamente lo estruja entre sus brazos.

Yuuri se retuerce hasta quedar encima de él, riendo. –Entonces lo haré, se los contare a todos.

– ¿Cómo lo harás?

–Escribiré un libro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Un tipo de autobiografía? ¿KY: La Revelación?

Yuuri ríe, rueda hasta quedar al lado de Victor, encontrando su mirada. –No, bueno, más o menos. Escribiré nuestra historia. Como una pieza de ficción, excepto que estará basado en lo que realmente sucedió.

Victor se había estado preguntando, desde el día que conoció a Yuuri, como podría escribirlo.

(Al principio, había pensado en utilizar diversas fuentes de mecanismo literario. Las vertería, les daría forma y crearía palabras para acercarse lo más posible a lo real. Editaría una y otra vez hasta hacerle justicia, hasta describir perfectamente el sentimiento que Victor sentía a su alrededor, la ingravidez, el sentido de aceptación, de amor.)

(Luego, pensó que mejor no, usaría lenguaje simple. Porque los términos generales serian la mejor forma de describirlo –adentrarse a las complejidades era innecesario cuando se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki. Aunque era difícil generalizar, las palabras y frases abstractas eran casi siempre y posiblemente la mejor forma de aproximarse al problema.)

(O tal vez una lista. Hacer una lista de todas las cosas que él es, una lista de todas las cosas que él hace –escribe prosas tan elegantes que puede llevar a cualquier persona con la capacidad de sentir emociones hasta las lágrimas, ríe de una forma tan mágica que puede captar la atención de toda una habitación entera, habla con tanto entusiasmo que Victor podría escucharlo todo el día, a cada hora, por el resto de su vida.)

(Listas, métodos literarios, lenguaje simple, quizás una combinación de los tres. Quizás con viñetas. Quizás toda una pared llena de notas adhesivas. Quizás pronunciar las palabras en voz alta ayuden, quizás pensarlas una y otra vez. Quizás escribirlas en trozos de servilletas, en el cielo, o sobre las líneas de una libreta.)

Hay miles de manera en las que podría escribir a Yuuri Katsuki.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, Victor se da cuenta, que no tiene ninguna.

Porque justo aquí, justo ahora, está contento.

Así que se inclina más cerca de él. Existe un amor tan profundo en su mente y corazón. Un amor que no necesita definición, porque es real, y eso es todo lo que importa.

– ¿Y cómo lo llamaras?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así termina esta historia. Sí, así termina. Con una pregunta al final, ¿pueden adivinar el nombre del libro? Es evidente, de hecho.  
> Me gusto traducir esta pequeña narración, un tanto fuera de lo común como es usual. Pero emotiva y bellamente narrada. Braveten, la autora se lució al escribir algo con tanta pulcritud. Pueden ir y dejar kudos y comentarios para con ella. 
> 
> Ya nos veremos nuevamente en la siguiente historia.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Lilaluux off!


End file.
